Lady Missy
by DreamingatNight
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's cousin,Valerie Durless has made her appearance and she's turning the Phantomhive world upside down,from taking singing lessons with Sebastian to riding elephants!This little 'Missy' has made everyone laugh,and much to Ciel's utter horror,Undertaker has taken an interest in her!Can Sebastian do something to keep Valerie away or will she end up with a shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and thanks so much to those who are about to read this. Yes, this is my first story and if it's a success, I'll move on to even more stories! I'm hoping that you all enjoy what you read here and I'm always open to new suggestions, and criticism so don't hesitate to review just so that I know what you think, and if you want more of course.**

**Well besides that, you can start reading now!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was sipping his morning cup of tea, Sebastian Michaelis, his loyal butler at his side, when it came. The letter that brought news that would perhaps affect the young earl greatly. It was Mr. Tanaka who brought it in and Sebastian who read it first.

"Milord, it appears that a Valerie Durless is expected here in less than a week."

Ciel nearly choked on his tea upon hearing this. "Did you say _Valerie Durless_?"

Sebastian nodded. "Someone you know, milord?"

Ciel nodded as he wiped his mouth. "Yes, she's one of my distant cousins on my mother's side. The last I heard of her was that she was sent away to finishing school or something. Even now it'd be too early for her to graduate though."

"It says here that she's being sent to your care since the finishing school she's been attending, Ackleford Finishing Residence for Young Ladies, has been closed down due to low funding."

"I've heard of that place before," Ciel said. "They were never that good with funds and they always asked for donations. But never mind that, what else does it say?"

"Nothing else except that she's in Phantomhive's care until she reaches the age of eighteen in three years."

"What about her family?"

"There is no mention of them."

Ciel sighed, but supposed that there was nothing he could do about it. "Very well, I'll accept her. Not like I have much of a choice anyway," he mumbled. "As long as she doesn't cause trouble, it should be acceptable to keep her here instead of sending her over to our townhouse with Soma."

"Indeed," Sebastian coughed as he picked up the tea tray while setting the letter down at Ciel's desk. "But did she usually make trouble when you last met?"

"Not...exactly..." Ciel thought, leaning back in his chair. "Then again, the last time I met her was years back at one of my parents' parties. The only thing I remember is that she was extremely energetic, with her bright hair swishing back and forth as she ran from place to place. She's got one of my uncles for a father, but I think an Irish woman was her mother."

"Shall I prepare a new room for her?"

"I suppose you must," Ciel waved off his servant and then took a look at the letter himself.

A week passed by quickly and the arrangements were quickly made to greet the new 'Missy' of Phantomhive manor. Bart, Finny and Meirin had come up with the name somewhere along the way from when Sebastian told them to expect a new mistress was coming to stay at the manor. He told them no more than that and all of them set about their work. Meirin organized a new room on the third floor overlooking the front gate, Finny moved in the furniture and Bart attempted to make the fireplace permanently stay lit by using a new device of his.

The usual mistakes followed as Finny banged the furniture into the walls, Meirin wet the bed mattress and cracked the mirror and with Bart it was just an explosion. As soon as Sebastian arrived at the third floor and saw all the chaos, he just shook his head and quickly began to organize everything back to the way it was supposed to be. Of course the room looked perfect after that.

Finally the day of the new Missy's arrival came and everyone assembled at the front of the mansion to greet her. Ciel was the last to come out just as a carriage came to a stop in front of the steps. The door opened and out stepped a tall, slim figured girl with long orange hair, sparking blue eyes and the biggest smile that could fit on her face.

"Ciel!" she cried, immediately running towards him.

_She's just like Lizzy!_ Ciel thought, before she had even reached him.

Unlike his fiance, Elizabeth Midford though, Valerie managed to pick Ciel up and spin him around as if he weight nothing.

_She's strong too!_ Ciel thought, as she finally put him down. For a moment he'd thought his lungs would get squeezed out. It was almost as bad as wearing the corset!

"Hello Valerie," he sighed.

Valerie didn't seem to be convinced though. "Ciel, where's that smile you always wore? See?" She reached out and bent Ciel's mouth into a wide smile, causing everyone, even Sebastian, to chuckle.

Ciel pushed her hands away. "As you know, you'll be under my care from now on so..."

"_Your _care? But where's Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vince?"

Ciel didn't answer.

"The former Lord and Lady of Phantomhive manor have been deceased for quite some time," Sebastian answered. "Haven't you gotten the news?"

Valerie shook her head. "No, they never sent us any word down at Ackleford. But anyway, I'm just glad to finally be back in London! It wasn't fun one bit back at that school and anything's better than living around boring people. But you're not boring, right Ciel?"

A few chuckles sounded from the servants.

Ciel yawned. "Yes well, you should follow my butler, Sebastian, to your room. Everything's been prepared for you in advance."

Valerie smiled. "Thanks Ciel!" She patted him on the back but even from a distance, it looked more like she smacked him over the back.

And so the new 'Missy' of Phantomhive manor, was led upstairs to her new room and to her new life.

* * *

**So, what did you think of it? I'll move on and write another chapter but first I'd like at least 1 review maybe just so that I see how I'm doing. I'm not completely new to writing but I do care about my readers opinions so please review!**

**Also feel free to favourite it or follow it if you want to know what happens next. I know it's kind of a slow beginning but I promise I'll make it better as the story progresses on.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, 2 reviews, 3 follows and 1 favourite so far! I honestly didn't expect this much but thanks so much to those of who who reviewed and etc. because it really helps me get some more inspiration. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter and now we're on to the second one. Now I won't be introducing Undertaker JUST YET but I will be introducing Soma in this chapter so enjoy! It'll be just a deeper look into Valerie's new life at Phantomhive Manor.**

* * *

"Morning!"

Ciel's eyes fluttered open and then he screamed at seeing Valerie leaning over him.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" he demanded.

Valerie giggled. "It's almost 9 o'clock! You should've been up hours ago!"

"I always wake up at this time," Ciel grumbled, and then he looked around the room. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Preparing your breakfast I think," Valerie said. "But Ciel, doesn't he seem kind of creepy to you?"

Ciel's eyes wandered to the door of his room where Sebastian was waiting with his breakfast tray. "Creepy?" he asked, smiling. "In what way?"

"Well, he's pretty strict around your other servants and he seems to be a 'do-it-yourself' sort of handyman."

Ciel snorted. Sebastian a _handyman?! _It was an absurd thought. "What else?" he asked.

Valerie sucked in her lower lip. "Hmm, well he's also kind of grumpy. I've hardly ever since him smile."

Sebastian _was _smiling just then, but his eyebrow was twitching in irritation. How dare a human judge _him _of all people?

"I mean he's good looking if anything," continued Valerie. "I imagine he would look good if he was an opera singer. Just imagine him as a knight in shining armor, on stage playing the part of Don Jose in _Carmen_. Or maybe he'd be better as a bullfighter..."

Ciel couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing more than he'd laughed in a long time and so Sebastian decided to make his entry.

Valerie gasped as Sebastian appeared behind her, unaware that he'd heard everything she said. "G-good morning Sebastian," she nodded, curtsying clumsily and she would have fallen down if Sebastian hadn't caught her in time.

But Sebastian acted dubious and just gave a sweet smile. "Good morning," he answered.

"H-how did you sleep?" Valerie asked, at a loss for anything else to say?"

"Quite well," Sebastian said, "but that's not the main thing. How did _you_ sleep, Lady Missy?"

Valerie smiled. "Well."

"I heard movement in your room before going to bed myself," Sebastian pointed out. "Are you sure you slept well?"

Valerie blushed. "Actually, I slept terribly. The bed was all lumpy on one side and so I kept having to face my left but it got uncomfortable so around midnight I just decided to start pacing the pass the time."

Sebastian only caught on to one thing. "The bed was not to your liking?"

Valerie turned to Ciel. "I don't know who made my bed Ciel, but that person's obviously a complete moron not to notice a lump _that_ big on the bed."

Again Sebastian's eyebrow twitched since _he _had been the one to make Valerie's bed the night before, but he didn't say so.

"I'll go fix that lump and make it more comfortable for you tonight," he said, excusing himself from the room without even helping Ciel to change.

Ciel sighed, and sipped his tea but them almost instantly he spat it out. "This has no sugar!" he complained, while pushing the tea away. _But it's not like Sebastian to make mistakes like that, _he thought, as he went to choose out his clothes.

* * *

It was around lunchtime when Prince Soma and Agni decided to make a quick visit to Phantomhive Manor. They'd taken Ciel's townhouse carriage and arrived in the gardens just as Valerie and Ciel sat down to tea.

"CIEL!" Soma rushed ahead and hugged his young friend. "How mean! You didn't contact us in such a long time! For a while I thought you were dead or something!"

"As you can see, I'm not dead so let go of me!" Ciel retorted.

Soma stepped back and then noticed Valerie sitting across from him. "And who might you be?"

Valerie grinned. "Valerie Durless, monsieur. Je vois que tu parlez anglais!"

Soma rubbed his head. "What did she say? Is she french?"

"Oh no!" Valerie exclaimed. "No, I thought you were!"

Agni chuckled. "Pardon me, Miss Durless, but Prince Soma Asman Kadar is not French. He is pure Indian, I assure you."

"Oh!" Valerie fumbled at her mistake. "But you look French."

"What part of me _looks_ French?" Soma sat down next to her and leaned forward, truly curious.

"Miss Durless is new here, I persume?" Agni asked.

"Call her Missy," Ciel said, waving his hand. "That's what everyone else calls her. Valerie, that man is Agni, Soma's servant."

"Oh wait, he's a _prince_ right?" Valerie studied Soma for a moment or two. "He looks more like a belly dancer."

Agni cleared his throat while Soma laughed. "I can't belly dance all that well," the prince insisted. "I had servants who could though."

Sebastian appeared again, this time carrying a letter. "I think you should read this Milord," he said.

Ciel looked down at the envelope and noticed that it had the Royal Seal on it.

"Excuse us," he said, while he and Sebastian went up to his office.

Meanwhile, Valerie and Soma attempted to belly dance in the garden together, both of them ultimately failing.

* * *

**Well, Soma and Valerie seemed to have hit it off but what's the letter from the Queen going to be about? Ciel's got another mission but will this disrupt Valerie's visit?**

**Review and follow/favourite if you want because I'd really love everyone's opinions on this. More coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well the first and second chapters were pretty good so I may as well continue with a third chapter! Thanks for the continuous follows for this story and they've inspired me so much that this is my second chapter today! Well, enjoy and thanks again!**

* * *

"So what you're saying is that it's possible to have a French belly dancer?" Soma asked.

He and Valerie were lying down on their stomachs under the shade of a large oak tree. Both of them had gotten cramps from belly dancing and so this position helped to calm their stomachs down. At that moment, they were having a heated discussion about 'French belly dancing' and Soma was skeptical on whether or not it existed so Valerie was attempting to explain to him in detail how it was possible.

"Quite possible," Valerie said, a stern look on her face. She wasn't angry but whenever she had to act serious, it would always be a struggle for her since she was always pretty carefree. So she ended up looking angry in a rather humorous way while trying to look serious.

"Explain," Soma ordered.

"See, belly dancing comes from India as we both know. Supposing an Indian nobleman, take you for example, went to France and there met a young French lady. All they would have done is had a child and..."

"But the child would be half Indian," Soma interrupted.

"Wait a minute," Valerie insisted, flaring her nostrils. This only serves to make her look slightly more ridiculous however so Soma let her go on before he had another fit of laughs. His stomach had handled enough cramps for the day.

"Of course the child would be half Indian," Valerie continued. "But if she continued marrying French men down the family line, eventually a child would be about 99 percent French and 1 percent Indian."

"Oh!" For Soma is was a revelation that completely made sense but he failed to recognized that the 1% of Indian blood left in the supposed child wouldn't really matter because anyone could belly dance if taught how.

The discussion had originally come on when Soma thought to ask why Valerie thought that he looked both like a belly dancer, and that he looked French. Valerie had felt inclined to give what she considered to be an intelligent answer.

Soma turned on his back and stared up the at the leaves of the tree. "Agni, make a note," he ordered.

Agni was already prepared with a small notebook.

"I want a French belly dancer shipped here straight from France," Soma ordered.

Agni put his right hand over his heart and answered "Your wish is my command."

Valerie put a finger to her lips and thought about it a bit. "Hey Prince?" she asked.

Soma opened one eye. "What?"

"Have you ever tried to tattoo snakes before?"

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I hope you are faring well with your company as well as your other duties. I've heard as of late your distant cousin, Lady Durless has come to live with you. I've not heard news of any Durless nobles since the passing of your aunt. I hope she shall fare well and if she is capable, feel free to also bring her along in the next request that I have for you to carry out. There is going to be an annual party soon taking place in London and all nobles are invited of course. However, three of the nobles, Lord Dawson, Lord Mchalie, and Lord DeBryant have given responses that they will not be attending the party and then all three of them went missing this month. Suspicions are that they will attend the party, but under different names. This is possible because everyone is required to attend the party in costumes as it is the 'Spring Costume Banquet'. I wish for you to attend the ball (with Lady Durless if necessary) and find the three lords as well as the reason for their decline and disappearance. I'll expect a full report a week after all of these events have taken place. Take care young Phantomhive._

_ Her Majesty, Queen Victoria_

Ciel read over the letter sent to him by the Queen, and already his mind was at work. The party was still a week away so there was still plenty of time for him to plan what was needed.

"Sebastian, make sure to send my response to the Costume Party," he said. Actually he didn't intend on going at first since he hated wearing costumes, but it appeared that he had no choice anymore.

"Shall you be taking Lady Missy with you?" Sebastian asked. Like all the other servants, he'd also taken to calling her 'Missy' but he made it sound more noble by adding 'Lady' to the beginning of her title.

Ciel sighed. "I'm not sure how good she is with investigations but she'll make a good distraction if anyone gets suspicious of my intentions. And besides, maybe she should have an outing for her first time in London since years back."

"Shall I mention her appearance?"

Ciel smirked. "Let's give them a surprise."

* * *

"I'm going to a party?!" Valerie exclaimed, as soon as Ciel told her about it at dinner. Soma and Agni had already left back for the townhouse, but Soma promised they'd be back the next day, along with information about tattooing snakes. Ciel didn't even want to _guess_ what that was about. _They're both crazy, so just leave them alone_, he thought.

"Yes, but remember why," he said. Although he'd explained everything about his missions and intentions to her, she only seemed to catch onto the 'party' part of it.

Valerie nodded. "Don't worry chief, will do!"

Ciel coughed, after slightly choking on his water. "A-anyway, you should go to bed. Tomorrow we're going to go out and gather information."

"In London?!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Where else?" Ciel asked, already climbing the stairs.

Valerie sprinted up after him. "Alright, I'll sleep. As long as the bed is _proper_ tonight."

Sebastian smiled and blew out the last candle lighting the great hall and then all was quiet.

* * *

**BAM and there you have it! Another chapter is ready for the reading! Please continue with the usual: review, follow and maybe favourite.**

**Actually, I'd love for more reviews at this point because I'm really curious to see what everyone things about the story so far. Anyway, I'll give you a hint that yes, I'll be introducing Undertaker in the next chapter. For those of you who were waiting for this, you're welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my readers for being reading thus far and now here it is! The first of many chapters which will include Undertaker in them! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Valerie looked at herself in the mirror and studied her face carefully. It was morning and as usual, she had woken up earlier than almost everyone besides Sebastian, who was always generally awake.

_Hmm,_ she thought, _my hair's a weird color, isn't it? But mother told me that all Irish people have orange hair. But do they all necessarily have brown eyes? Probably not. Mine's more of a deep golden color rather than brown though. Ah well! Ciel said to get ready to go somewhere, but I'd much rather spend another day with Prince. He's pretty open-minded, not to mention friendly. I could get on with him quite well as long as our opinions don't clash..._

Valerie was pondering over this, when Sebastian entered into her room with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning, Lady Missy," he greeted with a smile. "I trust you slept well last night."

Valerie turned around and faced him. She had already dressed herself in her Sunday best which was a traditional Irish, plaid red skirt, along with a bright red jacket and white puffy shirt. Along with a plaid red bonnet, she looked 100% Irish and her hair color only made her stand out more.

"I did sleep well, thank you Sebastian," she replied as she sat down on her bed and surveyed the tray. Sebastian was about to leave, but Valerie called him back.

"Don't you ever smile?" She asked, as he stood near her bedside.

Sebastian smiled down at her. "Of course."

"No, I mean _really_ smile," Valerie said, through a mouthful of some baked raisin bread. "Of course you turn your mouth upwards, but that doesn't mean you're really smiling. I think you're just not a happy person in general."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I must attend to some other chores around the manor, Lady Missy. I beg your pardon in saying that I have no wish to stand here and be lectured about my mood so..."

"Oh, you misunderstand!" Valerie exclaimed, standing up and knocking down the tea tray. Sebastian caught it and chuckled.

"It seems you're quite prone to accidents," he said.

"See!" Valerie pointed at Sebastian's face, causing him to be wide eyed. "That's a real smile! When you laughed just now!"

Sebastian did smile, more out of amusement at Valerie's enthusiasm for such a small thing, than for being flattered.

"I'll try that more often."

Valerie grinned. "So, where are we going today?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Sebastian said. "And of course Missy's outfit is quite dashing, considering that it represents your Irish heritage."

Valerie checked her outfit. "I suppose so. At first I thought it might show off too much of my legs for Britons, but I supposed it's alright."

Sebastian shook his head, thinking over Lau's groupies. They showed off _way_ more of their legs than Valerie did. "It suits you perfectly."

Valerie shrugged. "Ah well, then I guess I'll keep it. But I won't keep you from your duties anymore so...good bye!" She placed her hands on Sebastian's back and pushed him out of the room with no effort at all.

Sebastian straightened his jacket once outside in the hall and then proceeded to go downstairs, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

* * *

Three hours later, the Phantomhive carriage was seen driving through the most isolated parts of London, finally coming to a stop in front of a shop not far from the graveyard. Valerie looked questioningly around. Unlike most people, she wasn't at all scared of that place, just curious. She read the sign over the doorway.

_Undertaker_

"And what business do we have here?" she asked, still confused. Ciel hadn't told her how this would help them in their mission exactly.

Ciel sighed. "The owner always has the latest information we need on all things going on in London. This is naturally the best place to come."

Valerie shrugged. "Ok, if you say so..."

Ciel freely opened the door, which led only into darkness. "Undertaker?" he called inside, Sebastian following closely behind.

"Helloooooo," an eerie voice called back. "I expected another visit from you sooner or later..."

"Then I don't need to tell you why we're here," Ciel said, sitting down on a coffin.

Undertaker peeked out from his own coffin, and his eyes caught on to Valerie who was eyeing the coffins around her. "Who's your friend?"

"That would be my cousin," Ciel said, taking off his top hat. "At the Queen's request, I'm also to bring her along on this assignment."

"Welcome to my shop my dear," Undertaker greeted.

Valerie looked over to Undertaker for the first time and cocked her head. "Are you a moth?" she asked.

Undertaker remained silent and his smile faded. Ciel smacked his forehead. Why of all times did she had to make weird observations now?!

Valerie stepped closer to Undertaker, all seriousness in her eyes. "Because you could be you know," she said, picking up a piece of his clothing. "Your clothes are moth-eaten, unless you've chewed them yourself. It's pretty dusty in here with little light and don't moths fly around at night?" Then she caught on to Undertaker's long nails and her eyes grew wide and excited. "Wait I know! You're a bat!" She exclaimed, pointing at him in such a way that it looked like she was accusing him.

Undertaker paused only for a moment more and then burst into laughter that shook his whole body. "Gwahahahahaahah! Gu fu! Gwah hah! Earl, what is it you want to know? Your friend's given me a first-rate laugh so there's no need to hold back now! Gu fu!"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "That girl shall be addressed as Lady Valerie Durless," he said, annoyed. "And she happens to be my cousin, as I've already mentioned."

"You may call her Lady Missy for short," Sebastian added, not much thinking that her official title suited her.

"Lady Missy?" Undertaker said. "I like it. Well then Lady Missy, tell me how I resemble a bat..."

"No time for that now," Ciel intervened. "I came here for answers to my assignment. Tell me all you can about Lord Dawson, Lord Mchalie, and Lord DeBryant."

Undertaker smiled. "We'll have to go a bit into details about that..."

* * *

**Ok, another chapter done and over! Valerie and Undertaker's meeting seems to have been a success but Ciel's cut it a bit short. Well, more coming up in the next chapter, but until then please review, follow and favourite!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I've gotten so much positive feedback lately. Ah well, it's time to continue our story! More Undertaker in this chapter of course but we've got to get a bit serious with Ciel's assignment and all that so part of this will be informative on Undertaker's behalf.**

* * *

"A few weeks ago," Undertaker began, "Lord Dawson, Lord Mchalie, and Lord DeBryant have all come in touch with a common benefactor. Their company as I'm sure you heard, was doing rather badly a while back."

Ciel nodded. "They run a joint company where each of them gets one-third of the total profit. They usually import and export manufactured good but there was a strike at one of their factories and that cost them big time. I even stopped contributing to buying some of the cotton they imported because it cost too much."

"Exactly," Undertaker said, while sitting down on a coffin and using a higher coffin as a table on which he sipped some strange smoking liquid. "Anyway, this benefactor made a few 'conditions' to sponsoring them and of course they had no choice but to agree."

"That all sounds suspicious, but what does that have to do with their absence from the party? The Queen didn't ask me to do more than inquire and give a report about that."

"One of these conditions was to meet at a changed location on a night of each month for a special meeting which they were to have," Undertaker said, taking another sip.

"And one of these meetings befalls on the night of the party I presume," Ciel sighed. "Then there's no real point of going to the party at the Queen's request, except of course to keep anyone from getting suspicious..."

"Quite wrong there Earl!" giggled Undertaker. "Their first meeting actually takes place in the building where the party is being held?"

"Why not submit acceptance to the party invites then?" Sebastian inquired. "I mean, if they have to be there anyway..."

"It's a costume after all," Undertaker pointed out. "They will probably be there...only in costume with masks so you can't tell."

Ciel stood up. "We'll go to the party but there's something more to this...I'd rather check their main factory to get some better clues."

"Oh Ciel, I can go to the party in your place!" Valerie insisted, suddenly jumping out from a coffin she'd been hiding in. Ciel almost fell off his seat when she did.

"Y-you?" he gasped, just as Sebastian caught him.

Valerie nodded. "Of course. Sebastian didn't send the acceptance just yet, so while you and he go search the factory, I can attend the party and find out about this 'secret meeting'." She seemed pretty determined and Ciel knew that maybe it wouldn't have been smart to refuse her.

"Ok fine, but you're not going alone," he sighed. Sebastian looked at him, surprised that his young master actually agreed to it so quickly. But Ciel only agreed to it because:

A) He was convinced that there were better clues that he could find at the warehouse

B) He didn't know what any of the lords looked like in the first place so he probably couldn't find them at the party even if they weren't wearing costumes

C) He didn't like going to parties in general

"Who do I go with?" Valerie asked, and then her thoughts turned to Soma. "Maybe if..."

"I'll think up someone," Ciel sighed, picking up his cane and hat. "We'll be going now Undertaker."

Valerie was about to wave goodbye but as she stepped forward, she fell directly face down into a coffin and the lid shut on her. "Huh," she said in a muffled tone as everyone crowded around the coffin. "It's actually pretty roomy in here."

Undertaker burst into laughter again and clutched at his sides as he swung back and forth laughing.

"Help her out Sebastian," Ciel said, already moving towards the door.

But it was Undertaker who swung open the coffin first and pulled Valerie out by the wrist.

"Hey Earl!" Undertaker called between laughs. "Mind if I go with her?"

Ciel turned around and gave Undertaker a glare. "You must be joking. Since when do you like parties?"

Undertaker grinned. "Never but I'd like to get better acquainted with your cousin here," he turned to Valerie while he said this. Valerie returned the grin.

Ciel shivered and was about to protest, but Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder and pulled him to the side.

"Young master, perhaps that's for the best. We have no other allies who might protect Lady Missy if anything foul happens. Don't forget that despite his peculiarity, Undertaker is a powerful Shinigami."

Ciel's eyes widened, shocked that Sebastian was agreeing to this. "Sebastian you...you do realize that this is _my cousin with a shinigami_ we're talking about here, right? And he's bound to stand out."

"That won't be a problem. It's a costume party after all. I'm sure he'll blend right in," Sebastian assured.

Ciel sighed and then turned again, only to see Valerie demonstrating to Undertaker how to take off and fly like a bat while standing on a coffin. Of course she was clumsy and didn't succeed though. Undertaker was laughing non-stop and quite enjoying himself on the other hand.

"Just this once," he muttered.

Once Sebastian finally stepped inbetween Valerie and Undertaker, Ciel told Undertaker to be ready for that next night and to improve his attire a little for the party.

Undertaker just chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it, Earl."

Then Ciel turned on his heels and left the shop, Valerie and Sebastian close behind.

* * *

**Well well well, so Undertaker's going to the party now? Clearly Ciel hates the idea, but does he have much of a choice? But the REAL fun only begins in the next chapter when we finally enter the party scene, with Undertaker and Valerie leading us into the crowds.**

**Until the next chapter, please review, favourite and follow. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this next chapter, the party will commence! We'll begin with Valerie leading us into the party and then the show will begin!**

**Also, let's give a warm round of applause for Ciel's pink dress from the original anime!**

* * *

Valerie gazed at herself in the mirror and frowned. Ciel had lent her a pink dress which he said was 'laying around for a while for no particular reason' but she just hated how it looked on her.

"Pink's not my colour," she complained to Meirin who was helping her get dressed. "It makes me look like a pink rose. If I'm a rose, I ought to be red."

"B-but we don't have any red dresses," Meirin said. "Only this and a few black dresses."

"Bring me one of those," Valerie instructed. "I'll probably be disguised as a black ballerina anyway." Saying this, she held up a black mask which fit her face frame perfectly.

Meirin hustled into the attic but was only able to find one shorter black dress that even remotely resembled something like in a ballet.

Valerie held it up as soon as Meirin brought it to her.

"Hmm," she said, after putting it on. "It's dusty so maybe I should be a dust bunny instead..."

Meirin giggled. "I'm sure the dust will clear. It is so last minute after all."

Valerie sighed and nodded. It was just two hours before the party started, and Ciel and Sebastian were already prepared to go. She was just holding back because she was unsure what to wear.

"I suppose it'll have to do," Valerie said, hoisting up her skirt and then putting on her mask. All in all, she looked like a dark mistress with hair as red as flames. It all gave for a very eerie effect, but Valerie didn't mind it. _It might be to Undertaker's taste anyway,_ she thought, recalling the character's personality of which she had seen so far.

Valerie hurriedly ran from her room and then down the stairs where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting for her.

Ciel's eyes widened as soon as he saw that the dress she wore barely reached her knees. "You can't show your legs in public!" he snapped. It was indecent and he only used tactics like that when needed. And usually it was Lau's girls, _not_ his cousin. What would people think of the Phantomhives?!

"Relax!" Valerie said, pinching Ciel's cheek as if he were a munchkin. "I think it makes for a good effect and besides, I'm not _supposed_ to be recognized, remember?"

"I think it's fine," Sebastian said innocently. Admittedly, he rather liked the effect as well. "It suits you, Lady Missy."

Ciel sighed, seeing that he was outnumbered yet again. "More or less, that's not my worry. We'll go drop you off at the party first and then we'll go to the factory. Be ready to leave at around midnight."

"What about Undertaker?"

Ciel glanced over his shoulder. "Oh yeah...I think that he'll just 'meet us there'."

* * *

Valerie arrived at the party at a quarter to seven and she was absolutely delighted with the large crowd of people. She keep tugging at Ciel's collar (nearly choking him to death) and pointing out the most inconsequential things.

"I get it," Ciel said, straightening his collar which was already loosened and wrinkled. "It's your first party in London and you're excited but could you just...?"

"Oh!" Valerie exclaimed, ignoring his earlier comment. "We're here at the entrance! Goodbye Ciel, Sebastian!" She quickly kissed Ciel on the nose before hustling out.

Ciel adjusted his hat and then bid his driver to drive on.

Valerie meanwhile waited at the gates, invitation in hand, wondering where Undertaker was. He didn't have the formal invitation, so he'd need hers to get inside.

"Waiting for someone, young lady?" A voice from behind her asked.

Valerie turned, confused at who had called her. She turned and found herself face to face with a tall man wearing a suit with a black cloak wrapped around him. He wore a round hat and had yellow-green eyes and long white hair. It was the white hair that finally made Valerie realize who he was.

"Undertaker?" she gasped, unable to believe that it was the same person. He looked far more different than he did when she'd first met him, and it was seeing his eyes that made the most difference. He was more handsome than she would've ever thought.

"You look quite shocked Lady Missy," Undertaker chuckled, bending down. "Were you not expecting me?"

Valerie nodded dumbly. "Y-yes I was..."

Undertaker grinned. "Then shall we go in?" he offered her his arm and together they proceeded to go into the main ballroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian had arrived at the main factory of the three lords.

"It's obviously locked," Ciel said, without even trying the handle. "Sebastian, open it."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said as he proceeded to pick the lock. He was surprised to find that there was actually no need since the door was already open. He showed this to Ciel.

Ciel grinned mischievously. "Let's start our search."

And so they proceeded to scramble about the place (mostly Sebastian) looking for clues as to the recent news of the lords benefactor.

* * *

Undertaker led Valerie through the crowds over to the punch table. No one recognized him or Valerie. The crowds were so big that they didn't stand out much anyway.

"Lovely dress," Undertaker commented after they'd been standing around a while. "It smells of dust and ashes."

"Actually I'm not sure, but I think this dress was one of the only things that wasn't completely burned by the fire at the Phantomhive mansion," Valerie said, thinking back on it's history a bit.

"I like it," Undertaker said, stepping closer. "It seems to suit you."

"That's what Sebastian said," Valerie mentioned.

"Now while we're waiting for the lords to arrive, since none of them are here yet, how about you tell me more about how you got to be so funny."

"Funny?" Valerie was confused. She'd never thought of herself as funny and no one but Undertaker had told her before. Usually people laughed when she was around, but Valerie had been certain that that was because they were all happy. "But I'm not funny."

Undertaker's smile disappeared. "Do you believe that?"

Valerie shrugged. "No one's told me so before."

Undertaker was about to say something, but then out of the corner of his eye he noticed three men coming in, all of them wearing a cat mask.

"No time to chat sadly," he sighed. "It appears they've arrived." He gestured over to the three cat men and then suddenly grabbed Valerie's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I think it's time to start the dance," he said.

Then almost as if by magic, the music began to play a quick tango, and Undertaker led Valerie towards the other side of the room where the lords were quickly making their rounds.

* * *

**And so the dance has begun! Now for this chapter, please continue with the usual reviews, favourites and follows but I'm sure that most of you are curious and trying to picture how Undertaker looks right now. I didn't know how to picture him either until I saw this picture that I'm going to link below. But here's what he looks like for the party:**

** . /58da3594afd2a06a2238243e9207 e024/tumblr_mfmw72LboL1r9543xo1_ **

**Besides that, just wait for the next chapter for it will come if there are good reviews! Tee-hee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aww, the website messed up the link I posted. But don't worry, I'll post the picture on my deviantart account to make it easier for you to find. I would give a direct link, but just in case it doesn't work again, I'll take you through finding the picture step by step.**

**1. Go to **

**2. Search up StarredSky (A bunch of my art will show up)**

**3. Click any one of the arts you see there (There should be ones called 'Lolita' and 'Lolita 2'. Either one of those is fine)**

**4. Once you get to the art's page, there should be the penname "StarredSky" somewhere under that image. Click it.**

**5. That click will take you to my profile. Then look under the category "Newest Deviations". Undertaker's pic should be the newest one there. Click it and voila!**

**I hope that's specific enough for how to find it. That's the closest I can get anyway. I hope you like the picture, but now let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Valerie held onto Undertaker's shoulders as they tangoed towards the three cat men. She was about to trip and fall more than once, but Undertaker held her tightly, merely chuckling every time she slipped. Finally they reached where the three cat men had been, only to find that they'd disappeared once again into the crowds.

Undertaker stopped and then turned to Valerie, who was quite out of breath.

"You're quite different from dead bodies," Undertaker mused. "It must be that string of life that runs through you."

"Don't be so sure," Valerie panted, exhausted since she'd never tangoed before. "I'm as good as dead right now."

Undertaker licked his lips. "More or less, I think you need a drink. Wait out on the terrace for me."

Valerie walked slowly out into the night air and then looked out over the great courtyard she saw in front of her. _It's not as pretty as Ciel's courtyard,_ she thought. Suddenly she heard low voices from across the terrace, and naturally her first instinct was to hide. The closest thing to hide behind was a potted plant though.

"She's not here yet," complained one voice.

Valerie peeked from behind the potted plant. It was the cat men!

"I know, but have faith! She wouldn't miss this either," the other assured.

"I hope we can start the meeting soon," a third joined in.

_They must be talking about the meeting later tonight, _Valerie thought. _I must tell Undertaker about it, only how will I get to him without being seen?! _She didn't move a muscle and waited a bit longer, but the cat men seemed to have ended their conversation.

Valerie moved slightly to see if they were still there and then she tripped completely, and took the potted plant down with her. There were now leaves in her hair, sticks in her dress and soil in her shoes.

_Oh_ _great_! Thought Valerie, getting up. That was the wrong decision apparently, since all three cat men had heard her and had rushed over.

"U-um, hi?" Valerie said. Since she had no feelings of fear or even self-protection, she didn't realize that she might be in danger since they'd just found her spying on them.

But to her surprise, all three men bent down and helped her stand.

"Is it you ma'am?" one asked.

"No doubt," another said. "She smells exactly the same. Like something burnt."

_Burnt?_ Valerie wondered. _They must have meant the dress!_

"Why were you hiding from us ma'am?" the first one, who had light brown hair asked.

"I was uh...just checking up on you," Valerie said. "To make sure you were all here and that you knew why I called you here." It was a bad lie, but she wasn't a very good liar in the first place.

"Of course we'd be here!" a blonde one exclaimed. "You practically saved our lives! It was the least we could do. But why call us here? After all, you simply said to come for an important meeting."

_These men really don't know anything about this benefactor's intentions,_ Valerie thought. _Undertaker made it all sound so suspicious, but maybe these three are just victims of circumstance. I'd better hold them off until Undertaker gets here._

"I meant obviously, to have you all accompany me," Valerie explained. "I was getting rather bored with coming to parties by myself and being ignored, despite my riches, so I thought it fun for once to have three beaus accompany me."

The men were all startled, since all three of them were married, but the scandalous idea rather appealed to them, as well as their benefactress' apparent beauty despite not seeing her face.

"We'd be delighted," the blonde one said, bowing. "Only please don't be so secretive about it next time."

Valerie tried to smile in the most adult-like way she could. "It's all part of the mystery. Now come back into the party and let's get a drink."

All three men gladly followed behind her, and Valerie could tell that her charade was working. Only once she reached the punch table, Undertaker wasn't there!

* * *

"No good Milord," Sebastian said, after having searched almost every room in the factory. "There's nothing here that looks suspicious."

Ciel sighed. "I thought we'd find more than this, especially you Sebastian. I guess not. Maybe we should just get back to the party. Valerie and Undertaker are bound to have made more progress than we have."

Sebastian agreed, and the two excited out into the street to go back to the party. But their carriage was gone, having just turned the corner at a great pace.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian immediately took Ciel on his back, and together they followed after the carriage all throughout London.

* * *

**Shocking revelations for this chapter! Where's Undertaker and who took Ciel's carriage?! Foul play is clearly involved here only where? And Valerie left alone with three men can't be good. What will the next chapter reveal?!**

**Find out after a few reviews, favourites and follows. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, time for chapter 8! Thanks so much to all my readers for their positive responses and more is coming up!**

**Hint hint, this is a pretty exciting chapter. Fu fu fu...**

* * *

"Faster Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian picked up his pace and soon enough, they were alongside the carriage. A hooded figure was at the reins and it turned just in time to see them. No face could be seen though, even in the darkness.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

"Yes my lord!" Sebastian quickly mounted the carriage with one jump and tried to grab hold of the reins again.

The figure looked to the side, laughed and then jumped off the carriage. Sebastian quickly stopped the horses' charge and ran back towards where he had left Ciel.

"Where's the driver?!" Ciel exclaimed, seeing that Sebastian was alone.

"He, or maybe it was a she, jumped off back there but I'm not sure where they're headed."

_But why would someone steal my_ _carriage_? Ciel wondered. _They couldn't have been doing it to distract me from searching the factory, because I already searched the entire thing. Unless..._

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. "Sebastian, we've got to get to that party!"

* * *

"And so that's how the fifth cat lost his farmer...er I mean, how the fifth farmer lost his cat!" Valerie concluded.

The men chuckled, but it was clear that they were bored. Valerie sighed, knowing she had to stall them for as long as she could. She hoped that she would still be safe as long as they thought that she was their benefactress. _Where is Undertaker?!_ she thought, distressed.

"Shall we dance?" she suddenly asked, grabbing the blonde lord.

The lords smiled and then begged pardon of her but for a moment. Valerie gladly permitted them to leave while she gulped down her third glass of punch. Suddenly she began to slightly swoon. She suddenly felt...dizzy...

Then in a flash, the three lords were around her again.

"Do you want to sit down?" one of them asked.

"I think she should lie down," another said.

In the next moment, Valerie felt like she was being lifted, but she didn't know by who.

"No..." she moaned.

"So delicate," a voice commented. "If this weren't public then..."

"How many glasses did she have?"

"I didn't see, but enough to make her drunk. Too bad she didn't read the label of the drug contents."

What?! Drug?! And she was drunk? Valerie was still thinking rationally and she knew well enough that something wasn't right about those three lords. Why had they suddenly gone along with her without any suspicions about her not being their benefactress. Her vision was blurry, but she was being taken someplace where it was dark.

Suddenly a light appeared and she was placed down on a soft surface. She tried to open her eyes, but they just wouldn't open.

"Can I go first?" a lord asked.

"Why you? I carried her."

"Be gentle with her though. I get to go next."

"Wha-what?" Valerie asked. She reached up, only to realize that her mask was being loosened and her face became fully exposed.

"Pretty face. She's not our benefactress though..."

"Who cares? She looks young but that'll mean she's a virgin. You're a virgin, right girl?"

"Virgin olive oil..." Valerie murmured, not catching much of what they said.

"She won't remember a thing," one of them commented. "I say we should take our time with this one."

Suddenly they stopped talking. All three of them stopped. Valerie felt her hair being loosened from it's hairstyle, but this time by colder hands.

"Good thing we got here in time," a familiar voice sounded.

Valerie smiled slightly. "Ciel?" she asked.

"Yeah. I won't scold her now Sebastian, since she probably can't hear us," Ciel said.

"No, I can hear you," Valerie assured them. "Did I do good?"

"Like hell you did!" Ciel barked. "You almost got raped! If I didn't get here in time, you probably would've been...!"

"That's enough, my lord," Sebastian said, picking Valerie up. "Now is not the time. Lady Missy, try and put your arms around my neck unless you want the blood to go to your head."

Valerie moaned, but did as he said.

"Let's go," Ciel said, eyeing the three lords who were knocked out on the ground. "We've carried out the Queen's commands. Sebastian, after we get Valerie to the carriage, clean up around here."

"Yes, my lord."

And Valerie didn't hear anymore.

* * *

When Valerie woke up again, it was morning and Ciel was looming over her, glaring down towards her.

Valerie sighed, not in the mood to be scolded. That didn't bother Ciel though.

"What where you thinking?! Alone with three men!? Turns out this 'benefactress' was actually being blackmailed by these three lords with the fact that she used to be a prostitute before she got married. They were really the culprits throughout the entire thing; no one else was at fault."

"I see," Valerie sighed. "I didn't know that though, so I'm sorry."

Ciel was about to scold her more, but from how sorry she looked and from how Sebastian looked at her, he saw that there was nothing more to be said.

"Where was Undertaker?" he asked.

Valerie looked up. "I-I don't know. When I went back into the party, I found that he was gone."

"Strange that the information Undertaker gave us didn't match up with what we found out," Sebastian observed. "Would you like me to find him my lord?"

Ciel shook his head. "No, we'll pay another visit to his shop today. _You _however, will be staying here!" he snapped at Valerie.

Valerie didn't remember much about the party, but she remembered her time with Undertaker well enough and how he mentioned that she was funny. One thing she couldn't forget though, was the constant stare of his yellow-green eyes; how handsome he looked.

"I want to go too," she whimpered like a lost puppy. Ciel had no sympathy though. "Please Sebastian, make him take me along," she begged, tugging on Sebastian's sleeve.

Sebastian sighed. "It's not in my place to go against what the young master says. However," he added while Ciel was out of earshot, "I can deliver any message you want me to."

Valerie nodded. "T-tell him that I want to tell him the story about the farmer's fifth cat!"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lady."

And with that, he took his leave.

* * *

**Now let's start with the big questions. Why is Sebastian helping out Valerie so much? If it was the lords who were the main criminals, when who took Ciel's carriage the other night? And where is Undertaker?!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter (following the reviews, etc.) and these questions shall be answered. At least one of them anyway. You can take a guess which one. Heheheh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aha, finally this chapter comes out! Now I know what you're thinking: Was it Undertaker who stole Ciel's carriage?**

**I'll answer that question right now: no, it was not.**

**I know that this probably makes it more mysterious, but that's the point! If Undertaker just happened to disappear and then someone strange happened to steal Ciel's carriage at the same time, the two must be connected right?**

**WRONG!**

**So yeah, it was NOT Undertaker who stole Ciel's carriage but this sadly leaves you with more questions like: Then who did steal Ciel's carriage and why?**

**And also the biggest question: Then where was Undertaker?!**

**Well, when those questions are answered, it depends.**

**Besides that, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I've just written a new fanfic called "Tomorrow and Then". It's a continuation of the Inuyasha storyline, this time involving Rin and Sesshomaru. So for any of you Inuyasha fans out there, feel free to take a look at that.**

**And now let's continue our story!**

* * *

Ciel barged right into Undertaker's shop, without even bothering to knock.

"Undertaker!" Ciel bellowed.

"No need to shout, Earl," chuckled Undertaker, appearing from behind a coffin.

Ciel growled. "Undertaker, you'd better have a good explanation for what happened last night."

Undertaker scratched his head while smiling. "And what happened last night?"

"You damn well should know!" Ciel snapped. "You left my cousin _alone _at the party with _three men _and she almost got raped is what happened! I sent you there only to protect her, Undertaker; not to enjoy yourself!"

Undertaker's smile disappeared. "Firstly Earl, I _never_ enjoy myself at society parties. And where is your charming cousin?" he peeked behind Ciel.

"She's home resting after her unfortunate experience," Sebastian said. "She also asked me to tell you that she'd like to recite a story about 'the farmer's fifth cat' or something of the sort."

"Sounds amusing," Undertaker's smile returned. "Only I didn't know she would have gotten raped. I wouldn't have left her at all in the first place, but I had no choice in the matter this time."

"Why? What happened?" Sebastian asked.

Undertaker looked grim for a moment. "None of your business, but anyway, when shall I see her again?" He licked his lips.

"Never! Get any of those thoughts out of your mind!" growled Ciel. "The only reason I let you _near_ her last night was because she needed protection. Since you failed at _even that_, you're never going to see her again!"

Undertaker sniffed. "Not a good thing Earl," he muttered, as Ciel was leaving. Then when Ciel left, he murmured to himself "I can't stay away now."

* * *

Valerie hummed a small tune to herself while she waited out in the garden. She was extremely bored and she didn't know what to do. Suddenly Finny rushed forward with a letter clutched in his hand.

"M-Missy!" he exclaimed. "The mailman just delivered this. It's address 'To the Phantomhive Household' so I wondered if it'd be safe to open it since it's not addressed just to the young master..."

_It doesn't have the Queen's seal either,_ Valerie observed. "Fine, you can open it Finny."

"Oh no, not me Missy! I'm liable to break it!" Finny insisted. "You open it."

"Call up all the chickens!" Valerie said. At that moment, she was thinking about how mean Ciel had been and had been trying to image him in the meanest way possible. Valerie was naturally a really kind person, so the worst she could do was image Ciel as a skinny chicken. She didn't even realize what she'd said, not even when Finny's sides shook from laughter.

Then when all the 'chickens' were gathered around her (besides Ciel and Sebastian of course), Valerie opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Phantomhive(s),_

_You are cordially invited to this year's 30th annual London Street Fair, to be held on the 10th of next week. From noon until midnight, the main streets of London will be crowded with booths and street shows, and all nobles are permitted into the gambling house as well to try their luck. Then there's the Talent Show starting at nine in the main square, where nobles and common folk alike are invited to perform. Auditions will be held on the 5th, and the number of spots is limited at only 20 from official companies may be sold at ones leisure,as long as a booth spot is open for space. Bidding shall take place if more than one person would prefer the same spot. Requirements for attire are to match the annual color which are orange and brown._

_ This year we would like Phantomhive's participation in this event, due to rising sales in toys as well as food products courtesy of Phantomhive Co. All servants are allowed to join and participate and the rules are few besides the basic ones to be observed in society. There is no need to return an approval to this letter, but merely a letter stating which open spot you'd like to rent/bid for. A map shall be provided at the town hall, starting on the 2nd. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, Count Landsor, Committee Head of London Street Fair Activities_

"Sounds exciting!" Valerie exclaimed. "We're definitely going!"

"Do you think young master will allow it?" Meirin asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Of course he will! Besides, I want to audition for this talent show!" Valerie exclaimed.

"What's your talent?" Bart asked.

"Well, I was always the best in my music class at school," Valerie said. "So I suppose singing."

"You know, for someone who's been through your experience, you sure are brave about it, Missy," Meirin blurted out before anyone could stop her.

Valerie laughed. "Actually I barely know what happened but Ciel got to me in time I guess. The only thing I was worried about was where Undertaker got to. I was fine besides that."

No one asked anymore questions because at that moment Ciel and Sebastian came from across the lawn.

"What's this I hear about singing?" Ciel asked.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a kind of Sebastian x Valerie chapter for the most bit, but we won't be entering into the street fair just yet. I'm also thinking of putting in a bit of Undertaker-alone-time but I'll only do that if I get reviews telling me to add that in.**

**So the usual, review on what you thought of the chapter, and if over three people or so tell me they want some Undertaker-alone-time-with-his-own-thoughts in the next chapter, then I'll make sure to include that.**

**Please read my other fanfic like I mentioned in the beginning and that's it for this chapter! Byye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to the positive responses I got, yes there will be some Undertaker-alone-time in this next chapter. We still won't be entering the festival scene but this chapter will also focus on some Sebastian x Valerie time so hope you enjoy that.**

**Thanks for all the continuous support on this story, and also on my other story Tomorrow and Then. Both are successes so I shall continue to write.**

* * *

"Ciel!" Valerie jumped up and hugged him, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"What's this I hear about singing?" Ciel repeated.

Valerie passed him the letter, which Ciel read in silence.

"I suppose we should go," Ciel said, thinking of the good business he'd get if he sold a lot of things from his company at the festival. "Only I don't want you singing."

That was his last word before he strode off towards the house. The servants, all besides Sebastian hurried to help prepare his lunch.

Valerie stuck out her lower lip, clearly disappointed and upset. Sebastian leaned down next to her.

"Lady Missy, perhaps we can convince him. The festival isn't until the 10th of next week, so I'm sure we can work something out."

Valerie looked up at him and nodded. "I hope so. But I was actually really looking forward to this..." she sniffed. She was definitely about to cry.

Sebastian smiled sympathetically and handed her a tissue. "If you'd like, I can give you singing lessons," he offered.

Valerie beamed. "That actually sounds pretty good. Could we do it later today maybe?"

Sebastian smiled and put his hand over his heart like he always did for Ciel. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

Undertaker lit one or two candles as he lay alone on his favourite coffin in his shop. His thoughts were on Valerie, and also some meddlesome business that had kept him away from her at the party last night.

_I would have given much for some extra time with her,_ he thought angrily. He wasn't wearing his hat, so his yellow-green eyes gleamed in the dim light. _An amusing child with a lot of positive energy around her. That must be why Sebastian is also attracted to her. But I don't intend to let anything stand in my way; especially not a demon. That girl is more than suited to my taste and I'd like more of her._

He licked his lips at this last thought and then turned out the flames using two fingers as he heard someone approach his shop. Quickly putting his hat back on, he dove into the nearest coffin he could find.

"Undertaker!" barked a voice, a few minutes later. "I know you're in here!"

_Him again,_ Undertaker growled to himself. _What does he want now? I thought they were done with me._

The person who had entered Undertaker's shop was none other than William T. Spears, who was in charge of the Dispatch Management Division.

Undertaker didn't move an inch, but William found him soon enough and dragged him out of the coffin using his death scythe pole.

"What is it William?" Undertaker asked sarcastically, a frown on his face.

"I was sent to collect your explanation of last night's events," William said calmly. "The department still wants an explanation of why you were with that girl."

Undertaker sniffed. "I told you last night at the meeting you forcibly took me to. Because I wanted to."

William's eyes narrowed. "That girl's positive energy is meant to be kept away from shinigami," he said. "Keep your distance from now on."

Undertaker chuckled. "Mightn't we use that as energy for out scythes? Or would you rather have a demon devour all of it?"

"A demon?" Williams eyes widened. "Which demon?"

Undertaker grinned. "Take a guess, Willy."

* * *

"One, two, three!" Sebastian counted, tapping a small silver stick with each count.

Valerie began to sing, raising her voice to every high note that came along. Sebastian directed her voice with arm movements as if he was a conductor. At the end, he was convinced that she was a beautiful singer and he told her so, only something was missing.

"What's missing?" Valerie asked, confused.

"Background music," Sebastian decided, picking up his violin. "Let's try it from the beginning."

Valerie began with her original notes, and followed along as Sebastian played his violin. Together, they made the perfect couple with the music they played. As soon as they finished, Sebastian applauded Valerie, who was flushed from all the singing.

"Wonderful Lady Missy," Sebastian said, handing her a glass of water. "The auditions are tomorrow so we'll need to practice a bit more, but I must say that your singing voice is quite beautiful."

Valerie blushed. "Thanks Sebastian. Your violin is exactly what my voice needed. I'm no judge of music, but it sounds pretty good to me."

Sebastian went over to where the records were kept and put on a waltz. "Now let's test out your dancing," he said.

Valerie blushed even more. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't dance. I tried to last night with Undertaker, but I'm afraid I only tripped."

Sebastian smiled. "Then it's about time I teach you how."

Putting one hand on Valerie's waist and holding her right hand in his left, he pulled her closer to him. "Get ready," he said.

The music began, and with it Sebastian began counting their steps out loud. Valerie tried to follow what Sebastian was doing, only more than once she almost tripped over but Sebastian caught her everytime. Occasionally he'd lift up her chin to get her to focus, but every time Valerie would look away embarrassed. Finally the music stopped, and Sebastian stepped away.

Valerie collapsed into a chair but then slid off it at the last second, hurting her tailbone in the process. It looked like part of a comedy act the way she did it, so chuckled slightly as he helped her up.

"Are you alright, Lady Missy?" he asked, staring into her brown eyes with his red ones.

Valerie sniffed. "Chair's legs are made of jelly and their seats are made of powder. It's no wonder I fall off."

Sebastian laughed. "Yes Lady Missy, it's no wonder."

* * *

**Well, this has been a good chapter (I hope).**

**At least NOW one of your questions are answered: You found out where Undertaker was the night of the party. Yep, he was at a shinigami meeting where he was forcibly taken and questioned about his relation to Valerie.**

**But what's all this talk about 'positive energy' and can it be true that even Sebastian's attracted to this?  
**

**We'll find out later in the story.**

**For now, just continue with the reviews, favourites and follows. Thanks for the support everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, we're down to the next chapter! No announcements for this one, since I don't want to give anything away. Just continuous thanks for all your support!**

* * *

It was nightfall the night before the auditions that Valerie and Sebastian were going to and all the house was silent. Ciel, the servants and Valerie were all asleep. For Sebastian it was impossible to tell.

But during this time of night, two figures could be made out stealthily climbing (or rather soaring) over the Phantomhive wall and running quickly right through the grounds.

One of them was identified as William T. Spears, and the other one (soaring more gracefully and looking handsomer without his robe or hat) was Undertaker. Undertaker looked to amuse himself that night so he'd thought it best to leave his robe and hat behind. His full face and especially his eyes gleamed in the moonlight and his tall figure looked more than radiant against the black cover of the night.

"Are you sure about this?" William asked, all business-like.

Undertaker grinned. "Trust me Willy, he's got an interest all right. Ask him so yourself."

"It's not exactly my duty to interrogate demons," William said, pushing his glasses higher up his nose. "But I can see I have no choice in this matter. And by the way, why are you here again?"

Undertaker looked far away for just a moment. "To help mys-I mean you of course," he laughed. "Now come, let's go."

He steadily jumped up and landed on a second-story balcony on the manor. William on the other hand, used his nose and leaped for another part of the house where Sebastian's room most likely was.

Undertaker on the other hand effortlessly opened the two glass doors on the balcony he landed on and proceeded to enter into the room which was Valerie's. Valerie barely shifted over to one side before Undertaker saw her.

"Ah, there she is!" he said gleefully. "My angel of laughter!" He walked over to her and slowly parted her hair from her face.

"Ah, what a sad thing if laughter such as this girl provides should disappear," he said in a dreamlike manner. "A sad thing indeed. All amusement gone and no first-rate laughs to compare."

He leaned down until his lips were almost near her ear. "Wake up, Lady Missy," he chuckled.

Valerie upon hearing a voice, turned over towards it, but didn't open her eyes. "Ciel, since when do you get up this early?" she muttered, thinking it was Ciel.

Undertaker cocked his head, a grin already on his face but didn't correct her mistake. He was far too curious.

"Just so you know," Valerie yawned. "When waking someone up, do it with a kiss on the cheek or something pleasant, although I know it's beyond you."

Undertaker laughed silently and then leaned down and kissed Valerie's cheek.

"Does that suffice, Lady Missy?" he asked.

Valerie was confused for a moment but then when she opened her eyes and saw Undertaker, she was more than shocked. Her first instinct was to scream, but she kept quiet because she was more embarrassed at realize that he was in her room at that time of night and that more so, he had just kissed her cheek.

"U-Undertaker..." she gasped, immediately pulling her blanket closer up around her. "What are you doing here?"

Undertaker grinned, not looking even a bit foolish or sorry. "Going against the Earl's orders. I don't suppose you knew about that?"

"W-what orders?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, so you didn't know?" Undertaker chuckled. "It appears he thinks us unsuitable to spend time together. Now I don't think that's fair, do you?"

_So that's why Ciel didn't take me along today,_ Valerie thought, but her eyes remained focused on Undertaker's face.

"But why did you come now?" she asked.

Undertaker made himself comfortable and casually sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm curious to hear that story you were going to tell me. Proceed and mention the farmer's fifth cat."

"Ah yes!" Valerie exclaimed, smacking herself on the head at how she could have forgotten. "Ok, once upon a time there was..."

"A farmer I should image," Sebastian finished.

Both turned around and saw the demon standing in the doorway, arms crossed, with a very irritated shinigami behind him.

"Ah Willy, done so soon?" Undertaker asked.

"Seems like his intentions aren't what you said they were," William said.

Undertaker eyed Sebastian and nodded his approval. "You're a good liar."

"It seems that you are as well," Sebastian smiled. "However I can't permit you any closer to Lady Missy, so I must request that you leave."

"Oh, I'd rather not," Undertaker said coyly. "It'd be a pity to leave now right before I hear what she has to say."

Sebastian looked at Valerie, who was completely calm and had let down her covers so her nightgown was visible. Sebastian cleared his throat and straightened his gloves.

"I must show you the way out in that case," he said, leaping forward at a great speed.

However Undertaker nimbly dodged and landed perfectly on a nearby dresser. "Oh my, do you realize what you've done?" he chuckled.

Sebastian had stopped himself before coming into an impact with Valerie, however her eyes were wide in shock now at seeing his great speed, as well as Undertaker's. While Undertaker's movement had looked effortless though, Sebastian's displayed something inhuman.

"S-Sebastian, w-what's going on?" Valerie stammered, feeling scared for once in her life.

Sebastian looked at her with worried eyes and meanwhile Willy summoned had picked up Undertaker with his pole and had taken him out of the window.

"Lady Missy..." Sebastian said, not taking his eyes away from her face. "Perhaps it's time you learn about me."

* * *

**What does Sebastian mean by that last sentence? Does that mean that he's going to reveal his demonic identity to Valerie? Find out in the next chapter!  
**

**And besides that, Undertaker's more daring that you thought, eh? Already they've progressed with a kiss on the cheek so this leaves Sebastian behind, but not for long*wink wink*.**

**Please continue to review, favourite and follow if you're interested in more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, here's the next chapter! Enjoy because it's going to be a Sebastian x Valerie moment again and this time I'm bringing another person into the picture alongside Undertaker. As for some people's concerns about Undertaker being retired and whatnot, that will be explained later on in the story.**

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" Valerie asked, wide-eyed. What could Sebastian tell her that she didn't know already?

Sebastian sighed. "You should know that I'm no ordinary butler. On the contrary, I'm one _hell _of a butler."

Valerie looked confused since obviously she didn't understand his pun.

"Which means...?" she pressed on.

"I've got rather startling things all about me and I'm not really all that normal as a butler should be," Sebastian began. "It all has to do with my past that even the young master does not know about."

Valerie stopped him right there by putting a hand to his mouth and then quickly pulling it back afterwards.

"T-then you shouldn't tell me," she said. "If Ciel, who's really your main master, doesn't know, then neither should I."

Sebastian smiled, admiring her respect towards others, however he had to say something to account for his actions.

"Lady Missy, would you believe me if I told you that besides my super speed, I also have super strength among other things?" He didn't feel the need to go too into detail about his powers.

"Maybe..." Valerie replied, leaning forward with curiosity.

Sebastian smiled at her approach. "Believe me, my dear, when I say that I am in a way, super-human."

Valerie pondered over what he said but it wasn't hard to believe.

"So you're a werewolf?" she asked.

Sebastian pulled back. "I beg your pardon?"

"Because that would be rather amazing," Valerie mused, putting a finger to her lips. "But you only transform into your wolf form during the full moon, right? There are legends around that in Ireland I believe..."

"Please!" Sebastian begged. "I positively detest dogs of any sort, so I am most definitely _not_ a werewolf."

"A vampire?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Close, only I don't drink blood."

"Hmm...a demon?" Valerie guessed.

Sebastian's red eyes began to glow. "Are you afraid?"

Valerie stared into Sebastian's eyes, which entrapped her almost as much as Undertaker's eyes.

"Does Ciel know?" she asked.

"He's the one who made this contract with me," Sebastian said, holding up his hand on which the contract was sealed.

"Contract? What are you...?"

But Sebastian silenced Valerie by putting his hand to her lips as well.

"It's best you get some rest now. I'll tell you more tomorrow, if we pass the auditions."

Valerie blushed. "A-alright. I'll wait."

And so Sebastian tucked her back under her covers and then left without a word. Valerie closed her eyes and tried to wander off to sleep, but her thoughts were on two different people at that moment.

_Undertaker's not normal either,_ she thought. _Is he also a demon?_

* * *

"Bah!" Undertaker yelled as William literally flung him back into his shop. Undertaker had made no move to resist during the entire flight, but he pissed William off enough by complaining. The senior shinigami's irritation thrilled him.

William sniffed and held back his pole. "It seems you're getting out of hand, Undertaker. I suppose you'll be needing a chaperon now."

Undertaker laughed as he slouched over a coffin, his robe and hat mysteriously back on. "Why does it matter to you, or the council for that matter whether or not I keep the girl? I'm retired anyway, so there's no need for me to take all that positive energy of hers for my death scythe."

"There are other ways to extract it," William said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh-ho, someone's a little dirty," Undertaker said. "Fu fu, but I'm not interested in that just yet. I'd rather amuse myself for as long as possible beforehand."

"It seems that your intentions are as empty-minded as always," William said. "And for that reason I shall be giving you a chaperon. Only since you're a senior shinigami, I have no choice but to let you have your pick of which chaperon you want out of all the shinigami below your status."

Undertaker grinned contentedly. All these years and he'd thought that his shinigami status was useless! Now was that time to make good use of it.

"There is one that I have in mind," he chuckled.

"Who?"

Undertaker pulled his hat up until his eyes were clearly seen by William. They now glowed an eerie yellow-green, which only happened when a shinigami was indeed contented.

"Grell Sutcliff, of course."

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter, but this one was more or less to reveal Sebastian's identity and to bring Grell into the picture so that's done. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and be warned that there will be a cliffhanger at the end of next chapter!**

**Until then, please review, favourite and follow! Thanks everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone, I'm SO sorry for not posting yesterday, but it was an off-day for me since I was really busy. Today I'll hopefully be writing two chapters though, if the responses are good in reviews and whatnot.**

**P.S. With the cliffhanger I'll be leaving at the end of this chapter, trust me that you'll WANT the next chapter. **

**OK! Enjoy!**

* * *

William sniffed. "And WHY would you want Grell Sutcliff as your chaperon?"

Undertaker shrugged. "I don't know Willy. We get along."

_You're both stupid enough anyway,_ William thought.

"Fine! I'll have the department sent Grell Sutcliff over here as soon as possible."

Undertaker grinned one more time and then William disappeared through another portal.

_What he doesn't know won't hurt him,_ he thought.

Then with a chuckle, he climbed back into his favourite coffin to take a nap.

The reason why Undertaker REALLY wanted Grell around was because of Sebastian. Undertaker saw things way better than William did and he could practically see Sebastian's hunger leaping off of him for Valerie's 'positive energy'. To get him out of the way was necessary for his entertainment and who better to do that than Grell?

Valerie's positive energy held no hunger for Undertaker since he could barely care less about powering up his worn out scythe. He was retired anyway so there was no need to take Valerie's soul or use the cinematic record on her. However, it was a pleasing thought to him to think of all the hilarious memories that she was sure to bring. If just for that, he would willingly take some of that energy from her. Sebastian was probably going to end up taking all of it to satisfy his hunger though.

To prevent any confusion on the matter, positive energy was a rare kind of aura that flowed from the heart of pure humans. Even for priests and nobles or anyone held highly in society, it was a hard thing to obtain. Visible only to shinigami and demons, positive energy was this flow of aura with immense power to whoever devoured it. It was of no good use to the human who processed it, so Valerie could make no use of it, except that extracting it would mean taking out a bit of life force in the process.

There were two ways of extracting it. One was to simply drain it the way any demon or shinigami would. For Sebastian it was to devour Valerie's soul and for Undertaker it was a matter of using his death scythe.

The second way on the other hand was something that remains best not mentioned.

* * *

Valerie woke up early after barely sleeping for the remainder of the night and showed up at the breakfast table with bags under her eyes. Ciel, who was completely unaware of the previous night's events, noticed this but didn't know why.

"Was there a problem with your bed again?" he asked, before even saying good morning. He was putting salt on his hard-boiled eggs and was feeling quite refreshed after a long night of sleep.

The same could not be said for Valerie. She didn't even sit down at the table and then she noticed Sebastian casually by Ciel's side as if everything was normal. Eyeing the clock, she ran over to Sebastian, grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him away.

"We've got the audition today! Bye Ciel!" she waved.

Ciel was confused, but he was also getting used to how weird and random Valerie was. Then as he took the first bite out of his eggs, he quickly spat the piece out.

"SEBASTIAN!" he yelled. The eggs were sweetened and not salted for some reason. Tasting the 'salt' Sebastian had handed to him, he found that it was actually sugar.

* * *

"Lady Missy, may I remind you that our audition is scheduled for just before noon?" Sebastian asked, checking his pocket watch.

Valerie shook her head. "I know, only you've got to tell me more about what happened last night.

"Last night?"

"YES! I mean, everything with Undertaker and you and..."

Sebastian silenced her by putting a hand to her mouth again. "I understand. It's rather hard to explain on Undertaker's behalf so you'd better ask him yourself in that case, but as far as I'm concerned I have your best interests at heart."

Valerie hesitated before believing him but she had no choice from the way he looked at her.

"Alright," she muttered. "In that case, I'll trust you. But I still want to talk to Undertaker."

And so Sebastian reluctantly told the driver to drive them to Undertaker's shop. Upon arriving though, they discovered that it was empty, and Undertaker was gone.

* * *

Three hours passed and still Undertaker had not arrived. Upon Valerie's insistence they had waited around for him, but he didn't appear. Sebastian reminded Valerie that it was almost time for their audition and then they left. Valerie took one look back, noticing a bone cookie like the ones that Undertaker was always chewing, and remembering that she skipped breakfast, she picked it up off the coffin and took a bite of it.

They arrived afterwards at the main studio where they were to audition and they were third in the que. Sebastian had his violin case in one hand, while Valerie was clutching to his other hand. She was quite strong so usually this would have probably broken someone else's hand, but Sebastian remained calm. He was actually feeling quite flattered and demon that he was, his cheeks showed an extremely light blush.

Their audition went splendidly and Valerie and Sebastian were chosen as one of the acts to perform at the festival. Valerie finally let go of Sebastian's hand as soon as she saw their names on the pass list.

"Oh Sebastian! We made it!" Valerie exclaimed happily.

Sebastian didn't say anything, but only reached for her hand to help her into their carriage once they arrived outside. Valerie stepped up but as soon as they were seated, Sebastian still didn't let go of her hand. Valerie barely realized though since she was so ecstatic and wanted to go home and announce to Ciel that they had been successful.

Just as they reached the borders of London though and were about to make their way out into the countryside, there was a large thud on top of their carriage and suddenly the driver pulled over.

"What's happening?" Valerie asked, getting rather worried.

Sebastian pulled his hand away from hers and suddenly he looked rather annoyed and at the same time partly scared.

"OH SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAN!" a shrill voice called.

* * *

**Guess who? Well you all already know but what's going to happen at this point?  
**

**Find out later on because I'll be posting another chapter today IF I get good responses. So please everyone, review and favourite, follow, etc.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I tried to make it longer and sorry for the cliffhanger at the end, but it had to be done.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well it's finally here! For all you Grell lovers, Grell has finally arrived! This chapter will be rather funny with some Sebastian x Grell moments but don't forget that Undertaker's still in the picture and Valerie's also there. Enjoy!**

* * *

At the first recognition of that voice, Sebastian looked annoyed. Then upon realizing that Valerie was with him, he immediately took on a worriedly and opened the carriage door.

"Lady Missy, I advice you to stay inside," he cautioned before taking off at full speed away from the carriage.

"OH SEBAS-CHAN!" A red flash quickly followed behind him.

"Huh?" Valerie didn't move, confused at what had just happened but in the next moment, Undertaker was across from her in the carriage. She yelped, not having seen when he got in. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Undertaker grinned. "That's a nice greeting I must say. Didn't you have a story you'd like to tell me?"

Valerie stared wide-eyed at him, suddenly remembering her thoughts from the night before. _Undertaker's not normal either._

"What are you?" she demanded.

Undertaker cocked his head. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"What are you?" Valerie repeated. "I know you're not human, or at least not fully human. What are you really, Undertaker?"

Undertaker raised his hat and looked down at her with amused eyes.

"Oh, so you want to know that badly? Alright then Lady Missy, I'll tell you."

* * *

Sebastian hadn't sensed Undertaker's presence earlier on because Grell had been the first to arrive. Only when he had gotten a fair distance from the carriage did he realize that Undertaker was there. He was about to make a dash back, but Grell stepped in his way.

"Aww, Sebas-chan you're still as cute as ever!" Grell exclaimed. "My body trembles at the very sight of you! Let's play a bit now that I'm here!"

"Step aside," Sebastian said. "I have no time to waste on the likes of you."

Grell tsked. "How mean," he said, wagging his finger. "And after I came all this way just for you. Don't think I'll let you off that easily Sebas-chan!"

Sebastian stepped forward, with intentions to outrun Grell at the very least.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other," Grell mentioned, his death scythe chainsaw at ready. "I even had this sharpened. Now come on, let's see some blood!" He licked his lips and then sprung forward.

Sebastian dodged him easily to the left and was about to dash towards the carriage, but Grell was already behind him, a dark grin on his face. He swung his chainsaw for Sebastian's head but Sebastian dodged below, merely getting a strand of hair slightly cut.

Grell eyed the hair on his chainsaw and picked it up. "Oh, you're rather distracted right now! Doesn't my Sebas-chan know how to dodge better than that?"

"Like I already mentioned, I have no time to waste," Sebastian said, pulling his right glove on tighter. "But it seems you leave me no choice."

Grell chuckled. "That's the spirit. Now come at me!"

Sebastian didn't move and inch towards Grell but stepped the other way.

"Wah! So mean, abandoning me!" Grell whined. "But not for long!"

And the shinigami reached Sebastian who was already halfway across a large field with the carriage on the other side, easily and then overtook him.

"Oh, seems like that carriage is what preoccupies you. Seems there's also a young girl in there. What is she to you? Girls are such a waste of time when men are better."

Sebastian glared coldly at Grell and also at the carriage where he spotted Undertaker who had already made himself comfortable.

"That's what I like!" Grell said, rocking from side to side. "Come Sebas-chan! Excite me more!"

* * *

"What are you then?" Valerie asked, all seriousness. There was still a blush on her cheek though from seeing Undertaker's full face. She barely realized it.

"A shinigami," Undertaker said casually. "Or a grim reaper if you will. I assume you know what they are?"

Valerie suddenly gulped. "Y-yeah, I've heard stories."

Undertaker leaned forward. "Tell me about them."

"F-for one thing, y-you k-kill people and s-steal their souls for dinner," stammered Valerie.

Undertaker blinked and then burst into laughter. "Who told you that?" he laughed. Then when he calmed down, he continued "We aren't the ones who kill people. They die of natural causes. We simply examine their souls and determine if they deserve to die. And lastly, we don't eat them. Only demons do such a repulsive thing." Upon seeing that Valerie was scared though, he added "I'm retired though, so I won't be examining your soul anytime soon. You're probably not on the death list yet anyway."

"D-death list?" Valerie stammered. Then she pondered over what he said. "Wait a minute, did you say that _demons_ eat souls?"

"What of it?"

_Sebastian is a demon,_ Valerie thought.

"N-no, it's nothing," she said.

"Now for that story. What was it...the farmer's fifth cat I believe?"

Valerie was about to begin, although she was more full of questions than stories when suddenly she spotted Sebastian and Grell fighting in the field just outside the carriage.

"Who is that?!" she asked, horrified at seeing Grell who was using his chainsaw non-stop.

"My chaperon," Undertaker laughed at the sight in front of him. "Grell Sutcliff."

"It's a he?" Valerie asked, confused at his long hair. This gave Undertaker another round of good laughs but she ignored him. "Is _he _also a shinigami then?"

"Quite."

"H-he's going to kill Sebastian!" Valerie exclaimed, her eyes finally focusing on Grell's chainsaw.

"Relax," Undertaker said, pulling Valerie's head back inside the carriage. "It won't do any harm to a demon. At most, he just reads his memories."

Still though, Valerie felt a certain unrest. She turned to Undertaker who was completely at ease, despite the sight before them. Grabbing the front of his robe she said "You can stop them right? If you stop them, I'll tell you the story of the farmer's fifth cat and some other ones that I know that people also laughed at. You like laughing, right? Then please stop them!"

Undertaker paused and looked up at Valerie who was staring at him in quite a determined way. His face and eyes were expressionless and then he put his hand to the back of her head, pulled her forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I don't like being ordered around even by superiors," he said with a smile. "But with a deal like that, you're making it hard to refuse." And so he was out of the carriage in a flash and running effortlessly across the field over to Grell and Sebastian.

Valerie didn't even have time enough to react or put her fingers to her lips. She just froze from shock. That had been her first kiss...

* * *

**WOAH! I know, I know, this has been a REALLY intense chapter. Well the next two or so will probably be just as intense but let's focus on the next one for now.**

**Ok, so Undertaker kissed Valerie and now he's off to interfere with Grell and Sebastian. Grell won't like that and what will Sebastian's reaction be to the kiss? How does Valerie feel about all of this?**

**Find out later on! Please continue the great work with the reviews, favourites and follows!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again! Ok, firstly I apologize for not writing for about 2 days but school came and that meant homework and etc. **

**Just so you readers know, I won't be posting as much during the weekdays because I still have school and other things to attend to now that I'm off vacation, but I'll try to get a minimum of 2 chapters out each week. Ok, I know that I left you at a total cliffhanger from the last chapter and I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter (and hopefully the suspense) but now here it is, chapter 15 of Lady Missy!**

* * *

Undertaker was over on Sebastian and Grell's battlefield in barely a split second. He stood confidently beside Grell, his hat back into place over his eyes and there he stood, watching as Sebastian and Grell were both pushed back from their latest collision. Grell had his death scythe chainsaw while Sebastian was only using some leftover silver tableware and by the looks of it, Grell was winning.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Undertaker said, casually leaning down on Grell's chainsaw. "Such violence isn't amusing at all."

Grell tried to lift up his chainsaw again, but Undertaker held it too firmly although the effort he put in looked no more than if he were clipping a nail.

"Undertaker-san, let go of my baby!" Grell exclaimed. "I must use it to acquire the latest memories of my Sebas-chan!"

But Undertaker didn't have time to barely respond before Sebastian rushed forward and pinned him back to to a tree, a knife at his neck.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian demanded, a cold glare in his eyes.

Undertaker smiled with ease though. "Why should you care, _Sebas-chan_?" he mocked.

But Sebastian was in no mood for games. He pressed the knife slightly closer to Undertaker's throat, although it wouldn't affect him in the least.

"What were you doing over there with Lady Missy?" he demanded.

"Lady Missy?!" yelled Grell, excited at seeing Sebastian angry, yet at the same time jealous at knowing that some 'Lady Missy' was the cause of it. "Who is this 'Lady Missy?'"

Sebastian ignored his questioning and only continued glaring at Undertaker who was already confident that he'd won victory over Sebastian.

"If you ever get closer to milady again, I'll send you to hell," Sebastian said, a grim aura around him.

Undertaker chuckled. "Try me."

Sebastian then let go of him and tucked the silverware back in his jacket before taking off back towards the carriage. Grell was about to run after him and demand answers, when suddenly Undertaker yanked him back by his hair.

"I believe you're here for me, _Mr. Chaperon,_" he laughed. "And right now I've got an appointment back at the shop."

And although Grell protested, Undertaker instantly made both of them vanish without the use of a portal.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked. He had barely reached back into the carriage when he noticed Valerie sitting unusually still, an expressionless look on her face.

When she didn't answer, Sebastian repeated his question.

Finally noting his presence, Valerie lifted up her head and looked at him. "Sebastian..." she said and then she paused while holding onto his right arm. She then sighed and let go of him, turning to look out the window. "We should be getting back home to Ciel now. I want to tell him about the auditions."

"Yes miss," Sebastian said, instructing the driver to drive ahead.

Throughout part of the trip, both the butler and his mistress stayed silent, but on the inside Sebastian was actually quite disturbed at not knowing what had occurred between his young mistress and Undertaker while he had been busy taking care of Grell. But as a servant he knew his place and didn't ask her a thing.

_If she refuses to tell me, I suppose I'll have no choice,_ Sebastian thought to himself.

They soon arrived back at Phantomhive manor but Valerie didn't even bother to go looking for Ciel to tell him the news. Instead, she went directly up to her bedroom and locked herself in. Sebastian wasted no time in making his presence known though.

"Good afternoon, milord," he said, entering into Ciel's study with his afternoon tea.

Ciel glared up annoyingly at him, still angry for his ruined breakfast and Sebastian's abandonment of him to go to the rehearsal with Valerie.

Sebastian smiled his usual smile and bowed. "I apologize for not being able to attend to you earlier today."

Ciel's eyebrow raised. "Explain. You must've had a reason."

Sebastian continued to smile as he poured Ciel some tea. "Of course. To accompany Lady Missy to her audition as well as while she sang. You'll be pleased to know that she's been chosen as one of the talents to perform at the show when the festivities take place."

Ciel still wasn't convinced. He took one zip of his tea but then set it down. It was salty.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Sebastian already knew what he meant. It had taken them more time to get back thanks to Grell and Undertaker's interference.

"Regrettably so," Sebastian said. "We've had an unfortunate encounter with Undertaker and Grell Sutcliff while on the way back."

"What happened?" Ciel demanded, immediately thinking of Valerie. His trust in Undertaker was becoming less and less ever since Valerie came into the picture. Sebastian was about to shatter it all.

After whispering something secret in Ciel's ear, Ciel's eyes widened in horror and his glared up at Sebastian with a fierce determination.

"Sebastian, keep them apart!" he ordered.

"Yes my lord, only how shall I do that? Lady Missy may insist upon seeing him at this point."

"I don't care!" Ciel snapped. "Do whatever it takes but keep them apart!"

"Are you giving me permission to do anything?" Sebastian asked.

"Anything!" Ciel said and then he paused. "Only as long as no harm comes to Valerie."

Sebastian bowed. "Consider it done, my lord. I shall leave you to your tea now."

And as Sebastian left his master alone, a very demonic, yet at the same time satisfied smile appeared upon his face.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like it. Now that Sebastian has permission from Ciel to do ANYTHING to keep Valerie and Undertaker apart, what will he do?  
**

**Actually, what will he do once he finds out what Undertaker REALLY did with Valerie?  
**

**What will Grell do once he finds out about this?  
**

**What will Valerie do?**

**So many questions at one time!**

**Please continue to review, favourite and follow and soon enough you'll find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, time for chapter 16! This fanfic is moving along pretty well and I'm very happy with the responses I'm getting! In this chapter I'll be putting Soma back into the main storyline since I've kept him out of it for a few chapters. He's not as big a rival as Sebastian and Undertaker are but I figured that he'd make for great material as well.**

**Just one or two more chapters and then we'll finally move onto the main event which is the festival and Valerie's performance. Not to mention that Undertaker still needs to hear Valerie's promised stories but will Sebastian let that happen?**

* * *

Valerie was lying down on her bed when Sebastian entered into her room, also carrying a tray of tea like he did for Ciel.

"Perhaps some tea will help," he mentioned, handing her a cup which he'd made sure was sweetened and not salted.

Valerie took a small sip but then set the cup down again. "Sebastian, I don't know what to do!"

Sebastian paused. "About what, Lady Missy?"

"About Undertaker of course!" Valerie looked down.

Sebastian's eyes flickered for a moment and then he sat down next to her. "I know it's not in my place to inquire, but what happened while I was away from the carriage?" he asked.

Valerie shook her head. "No, it's not that! Only he asked me to tell him two new stories that he's wanted to hear for a while and now I don't know when or how to meet him. You see, I asked him to stop the fight between you and that other shinigami and in return promised to make him laugh with some stories that I assumed to be funny."

Sebastian's eyes widened. So that had been why Undertaker had suddenly interfered with Grell... However, by the way Valerie was blushing while she related this, he knew there was more behind it.

"I suppose I could stop by his store if he's not busy or..." Valerie continued.

Sebastian stopped her by 'accidentally' knocking down the tea tray.

"My how clumsy of me," he exclaimed, bending over to pick everything up. "But I'm afraid that you may not get another chance to see him, Lady Missy."

Valerie paused. "Why?"

"Rehearsals for the festival of course," Sebastian said. He had no intention of telling her about Ciel's order just yet. As a demon though, he was a very good liar. "We're going to be very busy. Not only that, but young master insists upon multiple preparations for his sales booth. A lot of people attend this festival, after all."

"Ah yes," Valerie sighed happily, thinking of her future performance. If there was one thing she was good at, it was performing. She wasn't affected by stage fright in the least! Actually, she hadn't known the meaning of the word 'shy' before she'd met Undertaker.

"As a matter of fact, Prince Soma has requested to visit later today to discuss some preparations his has in mind for the food booth."

"Prince is coming?" Valerie asked excitedly. "That's wonderful!"

She immediately stood up, leaped over Sebastian who was still picking up the pieces of broken glass off the ground and rushed to her closet. She seemed to be looking intently at what to wear until Sebastian came closely behind her, picked out a sunny yellow dress and whispered in her ear.

"I believe this one will suit you best."

Valerie blushed at the sudden closeness, but accepted the dress. She turned around, but Sebastian still hadn't moved, so she collided right into him. She didn't fall though, because his arms were already holding her up.

"I shall call Meirin to help you get ready," he said with a smile but then Valerie reached up, and put her hand to both edges of his mouth.

"Like _this_!" she directed, holding Sebastian's lips up to a real smile. "I already told you not to act around me!" She said this because Sebastian was merely smiling out of habit.

Sebastian put on an amused smile at this, stepped back and bowed down to her, his hand on his heart. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Soma and Agni had arrived once again at Phantomhive Manor. Valerie had worn the yellow dress that Sebastian had picked out and had been the first one to greet Soma as he came to through the front gates. As soon as the young prince saw her though, he immediately embraced her, as if they had been parted for years instead of just less than even a week.

"Glad to see you again, Valerie,"he said. "How are things with Shorty over there?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his nickname.

Valerie laughed. "It's been alright, but he's as grouchy as ever."

Ciel was more annoyed._ Him?! Grouchy?! _

"Come to the garden," Valerie said, leading the way. "Sebastian has prepared a marvelous feast for us all!"

Soma and Agni followed her, while Sebastian and Ciel stayed behind.

"Sebastian, what did you say to her?" Ciel asked. "Did you tell her that she's not to hang around Undertaker anymore?"

Sebastian sighed. "I thought it best to withhold this information from her for now. I see it that she feels a certain obligation to be around him as he's the one who stepped in between Grell and myself."

"Why would Undertaker care about that?" Ciel asked, also confused.

"I do not know, however it seems that Valerie has promised to entertain him more."

Ciel closed his eyes. "Knowing Undertaker, that means that he'll want a 'first-rate laugh'. I have no doubt that that's the only reason he's around Valerie in the first place. It's absolutely repulsive. Sebastian, see to it that Valerie keeps away from him."

"Very well, my lord. Only it seems that Undertaker may come at any time. Shall I chaperon Lady Missy?"

Ciel nodded. "Do so Sebastian. Only don't let her know about it. If I remember correctly, she's actually smarter than she looks. Even when we were younger, she still figured out how to get us some of the best treats at the party without being caught. So don't underestimate her...or Undertaker."

Sebastian nodded and looked over to Valerie, still doubting that she had any intelligence to be feared. But after meeting people like Finny, Meirin and Bart, he was convinced that appearances could be deceiving.

* * *

**Ciel's taking extra precautions, isn't he? Will that stop Undertaker though? Who knows?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter coming up which will include a bit more Undertaker and Grell alone time (and someone else).**

**Please continue to review, favourite and follow. Thanks everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been a while since I wrote but since I'm getting a long weekend now, I hope to update the next few chapters more frequently. As promised, I'll be starting off with some Undertaker-Grell alone time and add in another character to our charming story.**

* * *

Grell paced back and forth in Undertaker's shop, scratching his head wildly. "That Sebas-chan! What's he got to go with that human girl?! She's going directly on the death list I tell you!"

Undertaker, who was lying down calmly on a coffin and danging a bone cookie took a bite of it. "Don't dare," he cautioned. "I still haven't had my fill yet."

Grell turned to face him. "Even you!" he growled. "What's everyone got with this Madame Missy anyway?!"

"Lady Missy," Undertaker corrected. "And haven't you sensed it?"

"What?" Grell asked confused and then he remembered. "Ah, you mean that positive flow of energy? Is that why Sebas-chan is interested? Is that why_ you're_ interested?"

Undertaker sniffed. "That demon may have his own reasons, but I for one consider her a living first rate laugh. It'd be a shame to waste that."

"You don't have to kill her to obtain her positive energy," Grell smirked and then he gasped. "Then what if Sebas-chan's...?!"

Undertaker stopped him by throwing a knife at him which barely cut Grell's ear off. Undertaker stood, lifted his head up, but his cold eyes stared down at Grell.

"Don't assume things on your own," he cautioned, getting annoyed. "He won't touch her. As far as I know, she's my property."

Grell smiled. "Seems to me you're worked up. Well if you want her, I won't stop you. My only interest is with Sebas-chan."

"Ahem, if you're done..." a voice called from behind them.

Grell blushed, a chill going through his body. "Will..." he whispered, before turning around, his eyes shining. "William!" he exclaimed, jumping towards the shinigami but Will T. Spears hit him on the head with his pole.

"I'm here to check in," he said, having knocked Grell on the floor. Grell clearly wasn't hurt though; just turned on.

"Oh, is that so?" Undertaker asked mockingly, sprawling out on his coffin again. One of the things he liked was the mess around with other shinigami. Will was a favourite of his although he didn't know it.

Will pushed his glasses up closer to his face. "You haven't sent in your report, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell swung back and forth. "Ooh Will, your commanding voice is so sexy! Why not hit me one more time with your pole? Here..." he gestured, pointing to his bottom.

Will hit him on the head instead. "I gave you your instructions yesterday. A report was due today but it never came in." He faced Undertaker. "It's true the committee gives you the right to choose your chaperon, however if he proves inadequate he shall be removed immediately."

"Please don't make me go!" Grell begged, tears in his eyes. "I have yet to be reconciled with my Sebas-chan! Although," he added, grinning coyly. "I'd still rather be with you, Will."

Will however ignored him as usual and took out a notebook. "This is your first warning. Don't let it happen again," he said, before proceeding to walk out.

Grell caught him by the arm while Undertaker crawled into his coffin to sleep. "I'll come over later tonight," he promised.

Will said nothing else and then left.

* * *

"And so you ride _elephants?!_" Valerie exclaimed, amazed. Soma had just been explaining to her about the way things worked in India and she was more than fascinated.

"Of course," Soma said, as if it was perfectly normal everywhere. "I have a few here in England right now. There's Tomu and Hortai and a lot of others as well! I'm planning to ride one in the parade next week."

"Might I ride with you?" Valerie asked excitedly.

"No," Ciel said from the table that was set out. He was sitting alone though, with only Sebastian at his side because neither Soma or Valerie seemed to be hungry. They were too engrossed in their conversation. That's also why they both ignored him.

"Of course you may!" Soma replied just as excitedly, suddenly clasping Valerie's hands in his. "Only what if you fall off?"

"I've got perfect balance!" Valerie exclaimed, standing up. And besides anyone could stop her, she quickly climbed over to the nearest tree. Both Agni and Sebastian covered their masters' eyes so that they wouldn't see her under garments. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing pantaloons. Agni wasn't bothered by this since pantaloons didn't exist for women in India, but Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Once Valerie reached the top, she proceeded to walk back and forth on a sturdy branch as if she was walking a tightrope. "Convinced, prince?" she called down.

"I would be if I could see!" the prince complained, trying to pull Agni's hand away from his eyes, but Agni wouldn't let go.

Valerie sat down and then swung her legs back and forth. "Ciel, come up here!" she invited.

"I'd rather drink salted tea!" Ciel yelled back, his eyes still covered by Sebastian.

Valerie leaned back, feeling tired but only after leaning did she realize that there was nothing behind her to lean upon! She lost her balance and fell down to the ground, landing on her ankle and thus twisting it.

"AH!" she cried out, clutching it. It was already inflated and scratched slightly with blood dripping out. It was Sebastian of course who first rushed to her side.

Without hesitation, he lifted her up into his arms (bride style of course) and carried her over to Ciel.

"I'll tend to her wounds until a doctor arrives."

Ciel nodded, rather thinking that Valerie deserved it after trying to show off. "Get Mr. Tanaka to call the doctor."

Agni took his hands away from Soma's eyes as soon as Sebastian left with Valerie.

"What happened?!" Soma exclaimed.

Agni smiled. "Nothing to be concerned about. Mr. Sebastian is taking care of everything."

* * *

**I'll end it off here for now but I hope to get another chapter out tomorrow. Just continue with the reviews/favourites and following in the meantime please and for those of you Will x Grell fans, just post a comment if you want me to reveal what's going to happen when Grell goes to visit him. I'm going to throw in a LONG Sebastian x Valerie scene in the next chapter but for some other couple fans, I'll include extras (wink wink).**


	18. Chapter 18

**First let me announce that I've written yet another new story only this one's not anime related. I don't know how many of you are, but for those who are Twilight fans, I've written a sort of continuation to that story so you can check it out if you want to! (And for those of you who are haters of Twilight, please don't hate me for that because I'm not a fan either but I thought that there should be a continuation.**

**Ok, besides that, this will be one good representation of a Sebastian x Valerie moment. I can only say that this chapter is worth reading, but with yet another cliffhanger at the end so be prepared!**

* * *

"You really shouldn't have climbed up on that tree, Lady Missy," Sebastian said. "It was quite evident that you would fall."

Valerie looked away from him, vexed both at his comment and at her mistake. And all because she had wanted to show off in front of Soma.

"I understand Sebastian," she said, looking at her swollen ankle which was wrapped up with a large handkerchief which for the time being was soaking up the blood. "But I had to prove that I had good balancing."

Sebastian laughed, truly amused by her comment. "I believe you've proved just the opposite I'm afraid. If you had good balance, then you wouldn't have fallen!"

Valerie blushed at the truth in his statement.

Sebastian smiled, quite pleased with the situation. Like all demons, he enjoyed the smell of blood and the smell of Valerie's blood was making him quite ecstatic. It was a shame that he wasn't allowed to taste any.

He quickly brought her over to her room and called Meirin over to help with the nursing. The main swooned and then fainted right away at seeing the blood.

"Useless," Sebastian sighed, dipping in a wet towel and placing it with ice over Valerie's ankle by himself. "Now first it's best to bring down the swelling and then we'll see what else we can do."

He took his handkerchief back and tucked it into his pocket, intending to keep it as it was.

Valerie relaxed and leaned back into her pillows. "Relax Sebastian, I'm a fast healer," she said.

"Hmm?" Sebastian said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Learning such unexpected things about Valerie was surprising him more and more. "Is that so? What else would you like to tell about yourself?"

Valerie thought about it. "Nothing in particular, I suppose. Geez Sebastian, you're just like Undertaker, assuming that I'm more than I am."

At hearing this, Sebastian grew annoyed. He leaned forward, each arm on either side of Valerie. There he loamed over her, glaring down.

"Don't compare me to him," he said. "I've more of a right."

"A right to do what?" Valerie asked, both confused and blushing.

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed her just as Undertaker had done, only more forcefully. Just at the taste of her lips he grew hungrier and wanted more of her. Only as he saw the the shocked look in her eyes, he pulled back, having had a small fill of her energy.

"Does that make it clear enough to you?" he asked.

Valerie was unsure about what she should do. Not only once, but _twice_ in the same day she'd been unexpectedly kissed.

"Sebastian...wh-"

Sebastian silenced her with a finger. "Lady Missy, please don't overlook my feelings on the subject," he said.

_His feelings?_ Valerie thought. But she understood well enough what he meant to say. Like Ciel had mentioned, she was smarter than she looked and definitely clever enough even to plan out an entire burglary if she wanted to. And she certainly was no fool when it came to realizing about people's feelings. The only reason why she hadn't earlier was because men were the only things she was inexperienced in. Undertaker and Sebastian had managed to change that all within one day.

Valerie looked away from him.

Sebastian lifted himself away from her and looked down on her, with no expression on his face. "Only I suppose that doesn't matter to you."

Valerie shook her head. "Oh I don't know Sebastian! It..."

"Is it because I'm merely a butler?" Sebastian joked. "Oh no. I am_ one hell _of a butler and I won't lose out to anyone. I'll have you for myself Lady Missy..." he paused. "Whether you consent to it or not."

As mentioned, Valerie didn't really know the meaning of fear so she wasn't afraid of what Sebastian had partly intended as a threat. She only remembered that he was a demon and that he must have an ulterior motive for his interest in her.

"Why do you want me?" she asked, displaying a new tone which Sebastian hadn't heard before. It sounded more mature and somehow didn't go along with Valerie's face. But it was there just the same.

Sebastian looked her straight in the eyes. "For several reasons. Only there are two which exceed all importance in the matter."

"And what are they?" Valerie asked.

Only just then, Ciel appeared in the doorway, having heard the entire thing. He usually didn't smile, but now he looked completely angry, just like when he'd heard of Undertaker's interest in Valerie.

"Sebastian, come here and that's an order!" he barked. "I want to talk to you."

Sebastian got up, but he was reluctant to do so. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

**And that my friends is where I'm going to leave you for a bit. PLEASE give detailed reviews about this chapter because it's one where finally Sebastian and Valerie have had a chance to get closer. As far as an 'Imaginary Point Chart' for who's closer to Valerie right now, here are the standings:**

**Sebastian: 1  
****Undertaker: 1**

**I'll update more later but until then I expect reviews, follows and favourites. Thanks everyone! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Uh oh, Ciel's mad! More than just mad actually, he's all out pissed! What will Sebastian do in this situation?**

**And in the meantime, does this mean that opportunity's ringing for Undertaker?**

**In this chapter, I'll also be including a Will x Grell scene so I hope fans will also enjoy that. Here we go!**

* * *

Ciel stomped through his manor with Sebastian following quietly behind. Ciel was pissed at Sebastian more than he had ever been before. Finally they arrived in his office and Ciel slammed the door shut before sitting down in his chair. Sebastian remained quiet, waiting for him to speak.

"What do you think you were doing?" Ciel hissed, glaring at Sebastian, his hand reaching for his eye patch over his right eye. He was determined to remind Sebastian about their contract in order to put the demon in his place.

Sebastian needed no reminders though. "You ordered me to keep Lady Missy and..."

"Address her as Lady Durless from now on!" Ciel ordered, no longer tolerating his cousin's newly acquired nickname.

Sebastian straightened up. "You ordered me to keep _Lady Durless_ and Undertaker apart."

Ciel put his hands on his chin, a menacing aura around him. "Indeed I did order you to do so, but your getting closer to my cousin wasn't the way to do it! Even earlier today you failed at keeping them apart since Undertaker came close to her in my carriage, correct?"

Sebastian only nodded.

Ciel leaned back, looking down at Sebastian as if he were trash. "I don't if it's either you or Undertaker, but you're both dangerous to her and both with ulterior motives," he said in a low voice. "And from now on I'm ordering you to keep your desires away from my cousin and to only protect her and be around her _if necessary_. Keep Undertaker apart from her as well but don't dare to get close to her! Understand?!"

Sebastian looked without emotion back at his master, but obviously he had no choice but to accept the terms. His contract burned on his hands as he tried to move.

"Yes, my lord," he said while bowing. He had no full intention of following Ciel's exact orders though. Ciel had made it rather difficult to find a loophole but he intended to get close to Valerie, and her positive energy.

A demon's hunger was a scary thing indeed.

* * *

Nightfall came and a shadow could be seen creeping out of Undertaker's shop late into the night. It was not Undertaker himself but Grell Sutcliff who was keeping true to his promise and going to see Will T. Spears. Grell knew that Will would only get angry at his sudden appearance but just the thought of that made him even more excited.

"Oh Will!" Grell cried, stylishly swinging into Will's office through the window. The other shinigami however, was right behind Grell, a knife at his neck just as he landed inside.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked. "Shouldn't you be chaperoning Undertaker?"

"Ah Will!" Grell squealed. "You're so close to my body! It's so thrilling!"

Will pulled back the knife and then went over to his desk where he was investigating a file. Grell grabbed it before Will had a chance to.

"Hmm, oh!" Grell gasped, reading over the file. "Lady Valerie Durless, is it? This is the woman who was with my Sebas-chan the other day! But why would you have her file William? Undertaker said she wasn't on the death list..."

Will pushed his glasses up on his nose. "That depends. I'm afraid I'll have to file her death to the superiors so that they can account her on the death list."

"Huh? You requesting for a specific death?" Grell asked, surprised. "But why?"

"Her positive energy is absolutely overflowing and extracting it as soon as possible would be the best way!"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," Grell said, lying down on Will's desk. Will asked him to get off but Grell ignored him and just continued talking. "After all, it's either to kill her or that other method," Grell chuckled. "I'd love for you to try it on me, Will!"

Will took away the file and sorted it in his file cabinet. "I've not requested it just yet. That will all depend on how much Undertaker persists in meeting with her. I've a suspicion that his only interest does not lie mainly in her positive energy."

"Positive energy, eh?" Grell sighed. "That must be why Sebas-chan is so attracted to her. Maybe I'll just go extract it..."

Will held onto Grell's arm before he could move. "And make another series of deaths happen like you did with Angelina Durless? The death lists were overflowing that time and it was quite troublesome."

Grell blushed. "Ah Will! You're squeezing so hard!"

Will let go of Grell's arm but Grell held on his arm instead.

"Ah Will, and I came over just to see you! At least give me a reward for that!"

"I'll give you a thorough beating if you don't leave," Will threatened.

"Ah yes!" Grell blushed. "That will be perfect! I can just imagine it now!"

And while Grell was off in his own little world imagining weird things with Will, the real Will made a few calls to check in with his superiors.

"Grell," he said, after hanging up the last call.

"Hmm?" Grell asked, abruptly stopping his previous dancing.

"When the time comes, perhaps you will be the best one to extract the positive energy from Valerie Durless," he said. "Based on your special technique."

Grell growled. "Like hell I'll even get near that little...!"

"If you do, then expect a reward," Will said, stepping closer to Grell. He wasn't used to dealing with the love-crazed red shinigami, but he knew well enough what Grell wanted. His job and the balance of the shinigami world was worth giving Grell a little satisfaction.

"Ooh, what sort of reward Will?" Grell asked with a grin.

Will put one hand behind Grell's back and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "What do you think?" he asked, not saying anymore. His face was still as cold as always, which only made Grell more ecstatic.

"Yes!" the red shinigami cried. "It's a date then! Just tell me when."

"Not now," Will said, silencing him by covering his mouth. "It all depends on when Undertaker makes yet another wrong move." He paused. "Only don't give him any unnecessary advantages. Let's put it this way: the longer you hold him off, the more rewards you get."

"How about every week?" Grell asked, licking Will's hand slightly.

Will barely flinched. "If that's what it takes."

Grell smiled. "I'll see you next week then," he said, blowing Will a kiss and then ducking out the window. He was suddenly in a really good mood.

Will looked out the window for a moment, wondering if Grell could be trusted and then he got back to his work.

* * *

**Aww, that was such a cute Will x Grell scene! I tried to make it as realistic as possible, making sure to keep Will's cold nature constant throughout all of it. Manipulating Grell was easy though.**

**Ok, please continue reviewing, following and favouriting this story! We'll be zooming right ahead to the festival day in the next chapter so be prepared to enjoy some craziness!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woah, chapter 20 already! Well I've only gotten this far thanks to the support of my awesome fans so thank you so much everyone for all the support you've given me thus far and keep it comin!**

**Anyway, as promised here we'll finally be entering the festival and I can tell you that these next few chapters WILL be intense and so I hope all you fans out there will like it.**

**Quick question, which couple will it be?**

**Sebastian x Valerie **

**OR**

**Undertaker x Valerie?**

**You can pick a side or just go for both! Anyway, let's begin!**

* * *

The day of the festival finally came, and by that time Valerie's ankle was almost healed. She still wore a bandage around it, but she could at least walk normally. Ciel had ordered a special nurse to take care of Valerie since none of his servants were capable of taking care of her besides Sebastian and the only time Sebastian could even _look_ at Valerie was when he was serving food at mealtime or outside at teatime. And even then it watched from a distance, with Ciel around at all times.

Since that day and the carriage incident, Undertaker had kept his distance as well and this only pleased Ciel more in fact. The guilt and concern Valerie had felt about repaying the debt and telling him the stories she had promised, quickly disappeared with the time. Sebastian was pleased at this.

Valerie in fact just went on enjoying life and her new delight everyday was waiting for Soma to come visit her. Every day he'd come loaded with gift baskets to help her with her 'illness' and Valerie didn't even bother to correct him that it was just a sprained ankle. Ciel was annoyed with these visits, but the knowledge that at least Soma was human was enough of a comfort to him.

Just before the festival begun, Ciel called Sebastian to his office for their planning. The planning wasn't about either their booth for Phantomhive Inc. or for the talent show which Valerie was still performing in.

"Sebastian, I've given a lot of thought to this festival, and it may be good for more than just one thing," Ciel said.

Sebastian gave no response and so Ciel continued further into his explanation.

"Of course almost every family of high social standing shall be at the festival and I thought it best to introduce Valerie to as many families as possible. That way she'll be meeting plenty of young men of high standing and quality and then..." he paused. "I hope you understand where I'm going with this."

"Yes," Sebastian responded. What Ciel was talking about was the possible future cause of Valerie getting married to a wealthy nobleman. The festival would serve as a perfect introduction.

Ciel leaned back in his chair. "Sebastian, make out a list of every family attending the festival with sons around the ages of eighteen and up to twenty-three. Then memorize their faces and make sure Valerie gets to meet with every single one of them." Another pause. "Better yet, also invite them all to the talent show. Apparently Valerie's got a talent in singing so it'd be good if they heard that."

Sebastian's face showed no change at all but on the inside he was not pleased. He wasn't in any position to disobey Ciel either though.

* * *

"Oh chaperon!" Undertaker called cheerfully, yet still in an eerie voice as Grell came into his shop. The red shinigami had been out reaping for the past hour and was finally coming back to attend to his chaperoning duties.

"Gah!" Grell flinched. "What now?!"

Undertaker danced around, waving his arms out. "Get ready. Today as you know there's a festival in town and we're both expected."

Grell scratched his head confused. "I don't get what you mean..."

Undertaker grabbed a hanger off a coffin but the outfit on the inside was concealed. "Haven't you guessed yet? I'll be collecting payment today and I need you there to take care of a troublesome...pest."

Grell still wasn't getting it until Undertaker spelled it out for him with a piece of chalk on a coffin. Suddenly Grell's face lit up. "Ooh, I see! But Will will get angry at me if I do...after all, _you're_ not supposed to be near the girl either."

Undertaker grinned. "Who says anyone has to find out?" he asked.

Grell smiled. "But then again, how could I ever miss a play-date with my Sebas-chan!? But wait, Undertaker, won't we be recognized? I hope you know that some superiors pose as nobles..."

"What do you think these are for?" Undertaker asked, holding up the hanger.

* * *

"WOAH!" Valerie gasped, her eyes wide as Ciel's carriage passed through the streets. Sebastian was driving the carriage over to where Ciel's booth was meant to be located. His other servants had already gone ahead to set everything up.

"Pipe down," Ciel ordered. "Don't forget that you're riding in my carriage so it looks like you're a Phantomhive right now. Don't disgrace me in public."

Valerie stuck out her bottom lip. Indeed, besides her red hair, she _did_ look like a Phantomhive. Valerie had dressed her specially in a dark blue and black dress which matched the Phantomhive colors. She even had the family crest sewn on the bottom of her dress. Ciel had insisted upon this (his mother's) dress since he thought that he might as well make use of Valerie's talent in the show to get others to know which family she came from. He couldn't change her hair though and it looked every bit as Irish as she was.

"Ciel, why am I riding here?" she asked. "I'd much rather be riding with Prince and..."

"Like I said, don't disgrace yourself in public," Ciel ordered.

Finally the carriage stopped and they got out to see the booth. For once though, they'd actually done a good job. Finny was strong so it took him no time to assemble the booth, Bart decorated it and Meirin actually set up all the things for sale quite nicely. Ciel could barely believe his eyes. But then as soon as he picked up a single doll from the booth, the entire thing crashed, making people look their way.

"We're sorry!" Finny cried.

"We just wanted to impress young master so much!" Meirin said.

"But it was just so hard!" Bart added.

"Ho-ho-ho," said Mr. Tanaka.

Ciel put his hand to his forehead and growled. "Sebastian, fix it," he ordered.

And so Sebastian got to work while everyone else observed. Well, almost everyone. Valerie had actually run off (believe it or not she's actually a fast sprinter) and had found Some and Agni through the crowds. It wasn't hard though, since they were the only ones in line seen to be on an elephant.

"Prince!" Valerie yelled up waving.

Soma smiled upon seeing her. "Agni, get her up here!" he ordered.

But Valerie needed no help. She effortlessly used the rope ladder hanging off one side of the elephant to climb onto the elephant's back where Soma and Agni were sitting.

Upon seeing her, Soma immediately embraced her. Valerie blushed and then Soma immediately pulled back.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Valerie nodded. "It's alright..." And then she noticed the height where she was at. "You do this all the time," she asked, leaning forward to get a better view.

Soma smiled. "Of course!"

By the time they reached Ciel's street, Valerie had gotten confident enough even to stand on the elephant's back while it was moving, only she'd taken her heels off of course. Ciel barely had time to react when he saw them.

An entire crowd was gathered around the elephant and cheering Valerie on.

Ciel growled, getting angrier by the minute.

* * *

**Uh oh! Valerie's just making it worse and WORSE for herself, isn't she? And what about Undertaker's plan at the festival? Ah well, you'll find out soon enough!**

**Please continue with the reviews, favourites and follows!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Woah this is such a successful story and I see that people are going high on the fandom by voting for which couple they want! I read and take all reviews seriously (except maybe negative ones since I don't let them bring me down) and it seems that a lot of people are voting more for Undertaker x Valerie. Well, that could happen...**

**Or it couldn't! Bwahahahah oh the suspense!  
**

**But let's step away from this for a while and listen to this announcement.**

**There are recently 2 new fanfictions I have released and frankly, these need some huge fandom so yes, I'm advertising here.**

**PLEASE read my new fanfictions and review/favourite/follow if you do happen to be reading them because I want to start major fandoms on ALL my stories and not just one. Below there's a description of each fanfiction:**

**High Noon *Twilight based*-Due to a new vampire girl's introduction to the family,and a return of a lost werewolf girl, the supernatural world of vampires and werewolves is in deep trouble once again. Only this time, not only is a young werewolf, but an unsuspecting Volturi guard is also involved. How can the Volturi hope to overthrow the Cullens this time when one of their best guards is not on their side?**

**Rosolin's Hope (aka The 35th Annual Hunger Games) *Hunger Games based*-It's the 35th Annual Hunger Games and Rosolin Parks now finds herself in a game that she never wanted to be in. Her one goal before she dies is to kill at least one Career from District 2 in order to avenge her brother's death from an earlier game. Only what if one Career isn't as bad as she thought? And what about her tribute partner from her district who's fallen for her?**

**Besides that, my only other fanfic is "Tomorrow and Then" which is Inuyasha-based but that fanfic is standing on it's own so it doesn't really need advertisements. Anyway, I've written enough for this intro and now it's time to continue our story from where we left off!**

* * *

"Ooh! I hate this!" Grell exclaimed.

They were just getting out of Undertaker's shop and Undertaker had given Grell to wear a costume. It was similar to Undertaker's own costume which was a dashing all-black tight body suit and a deep blue cloak the color of night. Undertaker had put his hair in a large braid which he hid under his cloak and he wore a black falcon mask. He looked quite different than usual, but still very dashing. The costume Grell wore was also dashing, but Grell couldn't stand anything that wasn't red.

"Hush up!" Undertaker barked as he locked the door to his shop. It was broad daylight and Undertaker wasn't used to the light but that was why he had his cloak tightly wrapped around him with the hood up.

Grell crossed his arms. "You'd better be right about my Sebas-chan being there!"

Undertaker smiled, amused at his chaperon's childish cluelessness on how much the butler really hated him. But then again, that probably only turned him on even more.

"Of course he will, only wait until nightfall for the show," he said, holding up a banner.

Grell scanned the banner until he found Sebastian and Valerie's names. It was a banner for the talent show that night. It also happened to be the one thing that had given Undertaker a plan.

"I suppose it might be worth it!" Grell giggled. "Only what will you be doing?"

"Reaping," Undertaker chuckled. "Reaping of course."

Grell was confused since Undertaker was retired, but he knew better than to argue with Undertaker. The senior shinigami would probably only laugh and then run off without giving Grell an answer.

* * *

"Valerie!" Ciel yelled up, but no one (including Valerie seemed to paid any attention to him. "Get down here!"

When he got no response though, he lost his patience. "Sebastian, stop that elephant!" he ordered.

Sebastian, who had been enjoying the spectacle from afar, stepped forward, knowing that now was not the time to disrespect Ciel. If he did, then Ciel could very well cancel his and Valerie's act and Sebastian had a plan about what to do after that. Something he'd been wanting to do for a while actually and it was all thanks to Ciel's loophole. Ciel was completely unaware of the plan and until after their performance, Sebastian had to play the part of the dutiful butler that he was.

He went in front of the elephant, and gave a devilish smile that froze the elephant in place. Sebastian's eyes glowed red and the elephant kneeled down, afraid of the demon that stood before it.

"Hey, what gives?!" Soma yelled down.

Valerie peeked over the side. "It's Sebastian. He's gotten in...er...what's the elephant's name?"

"I think it's..." Soma scratched his head forgetting. "Agni, what's this elephant's name?"

But Agni was too busy sampling some curry from a nearby vendor.

Valerie sighed. "Well if it's been fun but if it's not moving then..." Without another word, she slid down the elephant and landed perfectly on her feet. To many this looked like a brilliant display until she tried to walk forward again with her heels. Despite being very agile and flexible while wearing flats, Valerie was no good walking in heels. She spotted Ciel almost immediately.

"Ciel!" she cried, bending down so she could match his height. "Please let me take these shoes off! It's _impossible_ to walk with them!"

"All ladies of good breeding should find walking in heels second nature," Ciel said coldly, still annoyed with her for the elephant fiasco. "Come along and help me with the booth now. If you don't, then you don't get a single practice session with Sebastian for the talent show."

Valerie stuck out her bottom lip but being an optimist, she didn't let Ciel's coldness get to her.

"Yes, my lord," she said, bending down, her hand over her heart very similarly to Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled at this as he watched and Ciel only flinched but walked on.

* * *

**Now I know that this is a short chapter but I'm flooded with homework this weekend and I now have 4 stories to update so I can't make these chapters very long. I promise I'll update as soon as I get another chance though.**

**Please continue with the reviews, favourites and follows and I mean this on all my 4 stories.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, still not a lot of people have responded to my earlier post about my two newest stories but that's ok (for now I guess). I'd just like for all my stories to have an even popularity instead of just one...**

**Anyway, here's chapter 22 of Lady Missy so enjoy but please also check out my other two stories as well! I'm not going to start giving out ultimatums just yet but please don't make me get to that and just look at my two other new stories (High Noon and Rosolin's Hope) because I'd really like some reviews, etc. for those as well.**

**For this chapter by the way, we'll just skip ahead to the talent show at night since during the day not much happened thank to Ciel's 'supervision'.**

**Oh, and P.S. Yes, Valerie does have an Irish accent.**

* * *

Valerie clutched tightly at her chest. She wasn't nervous for singing up on stage, only she didn't like the dirty look that Ciel was giving her while he waited along backstage with her and Sebastian. Little did she know that the look was meant for Sebastian and not her.

"After this, we're going home," Ciel said.

"But milord, what about the prizes?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel humpfed. "Forget about that. I've gotten all I came for and I'm only staying here since a no-show would look bad on my reputation."

Valerie clutched onto Ciel's hand.

"_Please _can we stay for the prizes?" she begged.

"Ow!" Ciel cried, his hand hurting due to Valerie's grip. She obviously didn't intend to hurt him, but with her strength being what it was, she couldn't help it. "Fine, just let go!" he said.

Valerie did let go, a big grin on her face. Suddenly everyone heard applause from the crowd and then the announcer stepped up to announce "Miss Durless and Mr. Micheallis" grand performance.

Valerie took a deep breath and readied herself. Sebastian had his violin in hand and then they both stepped out onto the stage in front of the crowds.

Sebastian began playing a sad melody on his violin and then Valerie began to sing:

_I'll wait another day_

_Another day to breathe_

_The tears that fall down from my eyes_

_Are nothing compared_

_To the ache_

_Of losing what I love_

_What I love is_

_You_

_The pain compares to nothing_

_Of sticks and stones_

_Which do not break_

_What my spirit can endure_

_To the ache _

_Of losing what I love_

_What I love is_

_You_

_AH! Darling!_

_Is it too much to hope?_

_Darkness consumes_

_At our very core_

_Can I complain_

_When my soul is slain?_

_To the ache_

_Of losing what I love_

_What I love is_

_You!_

Valerie's song was very beautiful and well sung and actually Sebastian had composed the lyrics, finding them fitting for what he was about to do. The tune that he had used to put the lyrics along with was Mozart's Lacrimosa.

He and Valerie both took a bow and then headed backstage. Ciel had at some point been dragged away by Elizabeth (who was also at the festival) so he was no where to be seen and Sebastian and Valerie were alone.

"Oh, I wonder who's going to win..." Valerie wondered, pacing back and forth.

Sebastian grinned. "Milady, that is not important," he said, before pinning her to a wall and putting his lips to hers again. Valerie made muffled sounds against his forceful kiss bus he ignored her. His eyes glowed a bright red as he prepared to devour her.

Ciel had said that Sebastian was not allowed to be around her except in times when she was in danger. Well, then surely he could be around her if he _was_ the danger.

Sebastian made a move with his hand towards her, and then...

Black smoke rose over the entire stage, and for a few minutes, no one could see a thing. Ciel rushed back towards the general direction of the stage, wondering what was going on. Wait, backstage?! Valerie was still there!

Ciel rushed ahead, Elizabeth at his heels and then finally he reached the back stage where Valerie had last been.

But now Valerie was no where to be seen and all that was left was Sebastian's violin.

* * *

**Ooh, what happened when the smoke suddenly hit? Did Sebastian take Valerie away or didn't he? A big cliffhanger, isn't it?**

**Well, you'll have to wait a while to find out.**

**UNLESS**

**You all actually go over to either one of the two new stories I've mentioned, and review, favourite follow and etc if you like the stories. If you do this, then it's a promise that I'll definitely be updating this story tomorrow.**

**But if not, then you'll have to wait about a week based on how busy I am.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it took me a while to update this everyone but I was just getting too busy in the past two weeks because of midterms but now I'm back and ready to update! I'm going to make this chapter pretty long to make up for lost time but there sadly WILL be a cliffhanger at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Some of this chapter contains a bit of MATURE content but I'll signal in bold when that will start and end so for those of you who don't want to read, you can skip that part.**

* * *

Unknown to Ciel or anyone else who had witnessed the smoke screen, Valerie had been taken but _not_ by Sebastian as the demon had originally intended. As it turned out, Undertaker beat him to it. Sebastian merely followed but even a demon could not match the speed of a shinigami as experienced at Undertaker who could summon up portals at will! So with Sebastian behind, Undertaker had gotten a giddy feeling of smugness as he whisked Valerie away bridal-style from the festival.

Grell, who had been in charge of setting up the smoke screen was left behind however, but Undertaker didn't care. He got what he wanted.

"Hello Lady Missy," Undertaker said as soon as Valerie had woken up. The smoke screen hadn't been poisoned, but as Sebastian and Undertaker struggled for a few seconds backstage, she had tripped over a step and fallen off, headfirst towards the ground. Clumsy as she was, Valerie was a quick healer and didn't feel the effects of the bump on her head even as she woke up.

"H-huh?" she wondered, looking around her. "Where am I? Where's Ciel and Sebastian? What happened to the festival and everything and oh!" She glanced down at herself, noticing that she was suddenly covered in dust. Undertaker's choice of location hadn't been the cleanest one but all he needed was distance. Even at a demon's speed it would take at least an hour to get there.

Undertaker sat nimbly down on a coffin opposite of Valerie and grinned. "You're in an abandoned vault," he chimed, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Somewhere on a Northern Scottish island."

Valerie shivered. "No wonder it's so cold! But how did we get here? How long was I asleep?"

"Never mind that," Undertaker said, shutting her up by lifting a shoe off her foot. "Because now I do believe that you owe me two things."

"What's that?" Valerie asked, trying to remember. She was getting rather flustered as her eyes got used to the dim lighting. She was becoming more aware of Undertaker and how handsome he looked in his costume. She blushed scarlet red as he took off her other foot.

"Two comedic first rate laughs," Undertaker said, "however we only have time for one. Then there's my interest."

Valerie nodded, although she didn't pin Undertaker down as the 'pay + interest' type of person. But she had to remember that he was still a shinigami and shinigamis were all business.

"Alright, so shall it be the story about the farmer's fifth cat?" she asked, a smile lighting her face. She felt relieved at finally getting this 'debt' off her shoulders and paying Undertaker back. But she had _no_ idea what he had in mind for his interest.

"Proceed," Undertaker said with a chuckle, leaning back against another coffin.

Valerie stood, dusted herself off, found a nearby candle and lit it before beginning her story.

"Once there was a farmer who was very fortunate. He had gotten married twice, only his first wife was better than his second..."

"How was he fortunate then?" Undertaker wondered aloud.

"Because he got the good part of his life first then the bad," Valerie noted. Then as an afterthought she added "Like a criminal."

Undertaker chuckled lowly but waved his hand as if to say "Proceed."

"Anyway, with his first wife he had two children which both grew to become successful tinkers..."

"And you consider this fortunate?" Undertaker laughed, wondering at the ridiculousness of her first statement about the farmer's luck and fortune. The story in itself seemed to be a contradiction.

"Being a tinker counted for a lot at that time," Valerie asked, a blush rising on her cheeks. She ignored it and moved on. "But the part that matters in this story is the part about his second wife. You see, she had quite a bit of a cat fetish, almost like Sebastian..."

Undertaker wasn't particularly fond of Sebastian's mention in the story, but he had to admit that it was true from what he'd heard from...reliable sources.

"So she had the farmer buy her a cat. Only the thing was, it was an orange tabby cat and she didn't happen to like the colour orange. So she demanded that her husband bring it back to the shop but they wouldn't take the cat back. So he hid it in the basement."

"The second cat was a grey one and it looked delightful to the wife. Only she wasn't satisfied with the fact that this cat never purred. So the farmer had to repeat the process, and he ended up hiding it in the basement."

"Smart man I should imagine," Undertaker laughed, wondering at the outcome.

"The third cat was also grey and it purred, but it always slept on their bed and got hair everywhere! So it went to the basement with the other two. The fourth was grey, purred, slept on it's own rug in the kitchen and never shed, but it wasn't house-trained. To the basement..."

During the time that she told this story, Valerie continuously made hand gestures that made Undertaker laugh upon seeing them. Then she made a dramatic pause.

"So came the eve when the farmer bought her a fifth cat. Lately he had been running out of money because he had spent the majority of it on cat food for the four cats in the basement..." she said. "This fifth cat however, is where the trend ended. This fifth cat had absolutely no hair at all so it did not shed, it purred everyday in a loving way, it was house-trained and it wasn't grey. This appeared to be the perfect cat but..."

Valerie paused, a smile playing on her lips. "It however was pregnant. Within three weeks, it had a litter of about eight kittens, all of them meowing non-stop for milk. The second wife ordered the husband to take the kittens away and so he did...to the basement."

"A week passed and then the second wife made up her mind and divorced him, for she couldn't stand the 'strange meows in the night' keeping her awake!"

Undertaker cackled viciously. "After all that trouble she's caused him, she simply walks out on him?"

"Quite," Valerie nodded, setting herself into a ballet position. "And so the farmer took all the kittens and the previous cats besides the fifth and put them into a box. He kept the fifth one for himself, figuring that it was the best one to keep since his wife had loved it so much."

"He wrote a letter along with the box. It read "Dearest Wife, here are your cats. -Love Your Loving Husband Who Now Appreciated His Fifth Cat"

"He had quickly sold his farm and moved far away to travel with his eldest tinker son, and meanwhile his wife was left alone with twelve meowing cats that kept her up all night. You see, she couldn't give them back to the pet store."

"They wouldn't be taking in any cats."

With this, she took a swift bow, having completed her story.

Undertaker was doubled over in laughter, hysterically going over the details of the story in his mind. Once he finished though, he sat up and approached Valerie.

"Well said, my dear," he said in a low whisper. "Now for my interest."

Valerie nodded, closing her eyes and pretending to be a dutiful servant. "And what shall I give?"

Undertaker surprised her by unexpectedly pecking her on the lips.

Valerie's eyes widened open and all she could see was the memorizing gleam in Undertaker's yellow-green eyes.

"A little something..." he murmured, tilting her chin upward. His eyes merely glowed because of the positive energy that grew stronger within her as her pulse quickened and her temperature increased.

"Tell me," he whispered lowly in her ear, his voice almost like a hiss. "Have you ever been tainted before?"

Valerie clutched to his arms, suddenly feeling afraid. Then suddenly, something kicking inside of her. Something that rarely happened except when her guard was up. The side of her that Ciel had been talking about, the smart, devious, and clever side of her that was perhaps even more frightening than his own menace, emerged.

Undertaker noticed this change and stepped back. Valerie's facial features had changed from pure sweetness into something full of mystery.

"Tainted?" she echoed, stepped towards him. "Deflowered, in other words? _You_ think I'm a candidate for such a thing?"

While the change in her attitude surprised Undertaker, he was nowhere near frightened or even on his guard. He was far too carefree to be careful. However, he had no idea how to act with Valerie now. There was an entire different aura around her. Something that showed in her a bit of why she was related to the Phantomhive family.

"Pleasurably," Undertaker hissed back, stepping forward so that their bodies touched.

"Shinigami...you think that of me..." she breathed, and through her mouth escaped negative energy which Undertaker felt almost immediately.

If positive energy was like heroin to a shinigami and a demon, then negative energy was like ecstasy. Not even a shinigami of Undertaker's caliber could resist that. It was one thing to trap a defenseless prey. But it was quite another thing to go against one who would fight.

Undertaker licked his lips. "May as well," he chuckled, but his thirst grew to be more and more.

**MATURE PART STARTS**

In one moment with a speed he hadn't used in a long time, he had Valerie pinned to the ground, only now she was struggling against him. More excitement filled him and he reached his hand up her skirt and pulled down her stockings.

Valerie shrieked but there was no one to hear her.

"STOP!" she yelled, filling the vault with angry echoes but Undertaker ignored her.

He slid his hand further and then found what he was looking for. He gave it just a gentle touch and then Valerie froze. Seeing results, he soon had his whole hand clutched around it.

Valerie relaxed and her strength seemed to seep out of her. Undertaker was far from finished though.

He pressed one finger in closer and closer until one entire finger was wedged in.

Valerie gasped, never having felt such a thing before. Undertaker grinned cruelly and leaned forward to kiss her. Only this kiss wasn't as gentle as his last. This time he dug his tongue in, forcing Valerie to be out of breath. She gasped as soon as he let go. Her eyes began to lose colour, meaning that her energy was successfully being drained. She was losing consciousness already.

Undertaker suddenly looked down at her with a sort of thing that can only be described as tenderness and then he kissed her lightly on the cheek. He knew she could still hear him.

"Shall I continue?" he whispered.

Valerie's negative energy gave way to her positive energy (which was the more plentiful of the two) and then her former self (the one she was usually, not the one Ciel had mentioned) was aware of everything.

The blush rose to her cheeks, but she found strength to nod slightly.

"Please..." she begged with barely more than a breath.

Undertaker wasn't as appetized as before and was as a matter of fact quite full since Valerie had given off so much energy in barely a few minutes, but he had no intentions to stop.

"Depend on me then," he chuckled.

Valerie wrapped her arms around his neck, wincing as she sat up. Undertaker still had his hand there.

He removed it though and then was about to continue onto other things.

**MATURE PART ENDS**

However he never got to his objective. At the moment, the doors burst open and Sebastian stood there, furiously eyeing Undertaker and Valerie, his eyes glowing red.

* * *

**Sorry I left you hanging there but I warned you about there being a cliffhanger.**

**I might not be writing for a while again since I'll be busy these days.**

**Please review, favourite and follow!**


End file.
